


Loloa Fononga (The Long Journey)

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Espionage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Lee is stripped of his command and decides it is time for a long R & R in the South Pacific. Meanwhile, Doc, the admiral and Chip smell a rat. Follows Spirit of the Brown Bear and Foam on the Large Wave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lee finds himself relieved of duty and he heads out to Hikeru to spend time with La'ani. While there he heals physically and mentally, then he finds out the horrible truth about what has happened to his family. The timeline is close behind Spirit of the Brown Bear.

**Crane finds himself without a command  
and without direction in this story that continues where Spirit of the  
Brown Bear left off. It does stand alone, however. **

**Something is afoul, but just what is it? **

**Cigarette smoke drifted lazily toward the large, round, garishly bright globe hanging from the high ceiling.It made the faces of the two individuals in the large conference room seem ghost white, but did not reach into the outer areas.Shadows danced macabre and grotesque around the walls as the man paced and then sat down.The small woman moved her fingers, watched the man but didn’t say anything for several minutes.**

**  
**

**“If we only concentrate on one individual at a time, we can inflict some damage, sir,” she finally said.“And if we are very careful, very, very subtle; make small, seemingly innocent strikes at various points of a single impregnable part of the whole, then we can eventually undermine the entire structure.”**

**  
**

**“You are saying that by destroying one part of _Seaview’s_ complement, you could destroy the entire crew?”** ****

**  
**

**“We could weaken her and it would make it much easier to destroy her.Or capture her, sir.”**

**  
**

**“But we have tried that,” the leader barked.**

**  
**

**Xo Lin started at the intensity of his voice, but she gathered her control and continued.“We have flitted from one person, one plan to another, Excellency.We need to work methodically, continue to concentrate on one link and when it breaks, we gnaw at the next link until we have the chain ready to fall apart.”She paused.“If we select the right links, I do not think it will take much effort.”**

**  
**

**The man stopped pacing and sat down next to his subordinate.“I can only suppose that you have a specific plan?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, Excellency, I do,” she said so softly that the man had to lean forward to hear her.**

**  
**

**He lit another cigarette, puffed on it for several minutes, watching the smoke drift and mingle with the haze of the previous cigarettes.He nodded.“Tell me.”**

**  
**

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Lee Crane stood staring at his cabin, now empty of belongings except for the two filled duffle bags by the door.He started at a sudden knock, but with a sigh, opened the door.**

**  
**

**“Uh, Skipper,” Chief Sharkey ventured.The chief took in the two duffle bags, the totally empty condition of the room and gave his commander a bewildered look.“Skipper?”**

**  
**

**“Help me take these forward, Chief,” Lee said tonelessly. **

**  
**

**“What’s going on, sir?” Sharkey asked, hefting one of the bags and reaching for the other one.As had been usual of late, his commander appeared not to have slept the previous night.**

**  
**

**“I’ll get this one, Chief,” he said, taking the second bag.**

**  
**

**“What’s going on, Skipper?” Sharkey persisted.He was somewhat alarmed, realizing that this wasn’t just someone taking a trip.This had more of the appearance of someone moving out.**

**  
**

**“You’re getting a new captain,” Crane said softly.**

**  
**

**“What!?” Sharkey exclaimed, almost dropping the bag.“But why?I mean, I guess it’s none of my business, but I mean….”He paused and then plunged on when the younger man didn’t immediately answer.“I mean, don’t you like it here on the boat anymore?”Then he stopped, feeling totally inane.“I’m sorry, sir.”**

**  
**

**“No, Chief, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Crane answered.They were in the control room and he paused to look out the large herculite windows at the dark sky beyond.Lights lit the immediate area, but for a few guards patrolling the area, it was empty on the dock.Putting down the duffle bag, Lee pulled out the official letter he had received the previous evening and handed it to the chief of the boat.He might as well let Sharkey know, he thought.The man was COB, after all.**

**  
**

**Sharkey set down the other bag and took the proffered document.He read it silently, his eyes opening wide in shock and horror.“This isn’t fair, sir.I mean with everything going on lately.I mean, that mission, your mother….”**

**  
**

**Crane cut him off with a hand gesture, then shrugged.He was still numb with his own shock.“Sometimes life isn’t fair,” he said with a soft sigh.“However if I had been more astute; if I had been more aware of what was going on around me, I would have seen this coming.”He took a deep breath.“Part of being in command is being aware.So I suppose they made a perfectly fair assessment and judgment.”Again he shrugged.**

**  
**

**“But Captain, we should have been allowed to give you a proper send off,” Sharkey protested.“The men would want that.”**

**  
**

**Crane gave a sardonic smile and then shook his head.“No, Chief.You weren’t here then, but I came in without fanfare.In fact I ruffled a few feathers with my tactics.I would prefer to leave without fanfare.”**

**“I still can’t believe they did this.”** ****

**  
**

**“Apparently, they can and they did,” Crane said with finality.“Just give the new captain a fair shake.Of course, I know you will.”**

**  
**

**Sharkey nodded.Part of him wanted to cry, part of him was too angry to allow such sentiment._How could someone do this?Did the admiral know?Of course, not, or he would have been here.No, he would be in his office screaming at the fools who did this.That’s what it was.I have to stall…._“Skipper, I have a bottle of Scotch in my locker.I’d be honored if you would share a drink with me.”**

**  
**

**Crane smiled softly and laid one hand on the chief’s shoulder.“I appreciate that, Chief, I really do, but you saw the orders.I don’t think I need to stay here any longer.I, uh, well, I need to be going.”He paused for a few minutes, looking around.“I would hope that they would finally give Mr. Morton a shot at the Gray Lady.He certainly deserves it.”**

**  
**

**Again all Sharkey could do was nod his head.He thought again of the contents of the document.“Sir?”**

**  
**

**Crane said nothing for a moment.He walked through the control room, the heart of the submarine, touching almost reverently the consoles, the periscope island, the computer banks.Finally, he stood before the large observation windows watching the dark waves.As hard as he had tried, Lee couldn’t shed the feeling of overwhelming grief.Somehow, he felt this command, this beautiful gray lady would be his forever, or at least until he decided it was time to go.He sucked in a trembling breath and reached out to touch the clear herculite.Then he remembered his audience and drew back.“You were saying something, Chief?” he asked without turning around.**

**  
**

**“Uh, Skipper, what . . . er . . . where will you go now?”He remembered the part about administrative leave.**

**  
**

**Lee shrugged and turned.“Probably take some of my accrued vacation time and go someplace I’ve always wanted to go,” he said noncommittally.“I’m really not sure, Chief.”**

**  
**

**Sharkey gazed at the young captain for a short moment.He knew where Crane always wanted to go.Right here on this boat, but he said nothing.**

**  
**

**“Time to go,” the captain said, shouldering the duffle bag.**

**  
**

**Sharkey picked up the other one and followed the skipper.They climbed topside and then across the gangplank.**

**  
**

**“I can take the other one now, Chief,” Lee said.As much as he’d miss the boat, it was the crew he’d miss more.“Take care of the men, Francis,” he added softly.He took the chief’s hand and shook it.He looked ready to say something, but evidently thought better of it.**

**  
**

**Sharkey nodded.Shouldering the two bags, Crane walked out of the circle of the dockside light and into the darkness.The chief knew that the sag of the wide shoulders wasn’t just from the weight of his possessions.**

**  
**

**Sharkey felt something heavy in his chest, something that yammered for release.All he could do was kick the nearest mooring post and then curse softly as the pain messages reached his brain.**

**  
**

**===========================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Lt. Commander Chip Morton sat in his office in the main Institute building, gazing at his morning mail in abject shock.Emotions rattled through his mind like hailstones.Puzzlement, elation, worry, anger, sadness, even some fear.He reread the letter, an official one from the Navy Department, Washington D.C., despite the fact that he was on reserve status.‘Effective immediately, you will assume command of the SSRN Seaview.A further board of evaluation will determine the duration of the command.’It had been signed by the secretary of the Navy.His first such letter, the one that made him exec some six years ago, had been more of a courtesy, since the Admiral had already approached him for the job, snagging him from his exec job on a surface ship.He had been elated then.Now?He more or less felt the same sensation one has after eating too many pancakes with too much syrup.There was a sick feeling in his gut that was a total antithesis to that first feeling of so long ago.**

**  
**

**To be honest, Chip did feel some pride that he was considered good enough for the captaincy of _Seaview_, but in order for him to command that meant that Lee was leaving. Chip frowned.Lee hadn’t said a word.For that matter, neither had the admiral.Why not?Why the bombshell from the Department of the Navy, an organization that had only partial control over NIMR’s operations.Or had that changed, too?**

**  
**

**Of course, it was apparent that Lee had not been his usual self since that botched ONI mission, but retire or just quit?Retire?That was a joke.The man who had risen to the rank of full commander in only ten years still had four before he could pull any kind of retirement.Lee had given not so much as a hint of his intentions.There was a short flaring of anger.Why would Lee keep such a thing from him?They were friends, weren’t they?Even more than they were colleagues.**

**  
**

**Morton called Lee’s office.There was no answer.His bewilderment grew.He called the admiral’s office.Nelson, rather than his secretary, picked up.“Chip?”**

**  
**

**“Admiral, do you…Have you…”Suddenly, he didn’t know what to say.**

**“Chip, come over to my office right now.”And he hung up.The voice had sounded urgent and worried.**

**  
**

**Obviously, the admiral knew.But just as obvious was the fact that there was no foreknowledge.What the hell was going on?And since when didn’t the admiral have at least partial control over the doings of his operations?Chip strode out of the office, the letter still clutched in his fist. **

**  
**

**“Sit down, Chip, while I continue trying to locate Lee,” Nelson said when Morton walked through the door.His eyes were dark with anger—and worry.He was frustrated at the thought that he had been sidelined in the running of his own submarine and operation.He was angry at how adversely this had to be affecting Lee; especially after the first six months of this year.The man had been hit with one crisis after another, including the family issues he had had to deal with when his mother had died suddenly the previous month.It seemed rather ironic that he had felt that things would calm down for the young captain after Lee had quit working with ONI.Rather, it appeared that just the opposite had happened.**

**  
**

**Chip waited for some time while Nelson tried number after number, apparently not having any kind of success.Finally, with a heavy sigh, Nelson simply lay the phone down and massaged his forehead.Chip decided now was the time to tell the admiral what he was thinking.“I always thought back in the beginning how wonderful it would be to captain the Gray Lady, but not like this….” Morton sounded almost reflective.“I don’t care what the brass back in Washington say, the _Seaview_ is Lee’s and that’s where he should be!”**

**  
**

**Harriman nodded.“I agree with you, Chip, _Seaview _should be Lee’s as long as he wanted her.However,all of this brings out a rather obvious point, one that I had hoped would be resolved under less difficult circumstances.”The admiral studied his executive officer.**

**  
**

**“Sir?”** ****

**  
**

**“The point that you deserve your own boat.”** ****

**  
**

**“With all due respect, Admiral, I think we need to find Lee and get this all straightened out first.”**

**  
**

**“I agree.”The admiral picked up the phone again and called yet another number.Chip got the impression from his deepening frown, that he had been doing that for some time even before he had arrived.And apparently he didn’t like what he was hearing.Again, Nelson put the phone down.“We may have to do that straightening out on our own.The chief said that Lee left the boat with all his belongings several hours ago.I suspect he may be at home right now, because he’s not in any of the offices.” **

**  
**

**“And if he is home, I suspect he won’t answer his phone, Admiral.I think after the past month, he’s just not thinking straight.Let me head out to his apartment and see if I can catch him.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, do that, Chip, and I’ll leave a message on his machine if he won’t pick up.”** ****

**  
**

**Morton simply nodded as he left, his mind in turmoil.Why would any conscientious doctor go along with this travesty, especially knowing any kind of past history?Maybe that was it….The doctor didn’t bother to do any checking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harriman continued to try Lee’s home phone and finally left a message.He looked at his watch and began calling Washington, knowing that Angie would pick up on any calls from Lee or Chip.He looked down at the incriminating medical report and felt his anger rise.While waiting for a response, he buzzed Angie.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Admiral?” she immediately answered.**

**  
**

**“Get Dr. Jamieson and have him report to me immediately,” he ordered.**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Several minutes later, he put the phone back on its cradle, fuming.No one seemed willing to do more than offer excuses why their particular bosses couldn’t talk to him.He looked down at the signature of the doctor who had been in charge of the physical.No one he knew but maybe Doc would when he came in.Nelson didn’t have long to wait.**

**  
**

**Jamieson came in without preamble, his face a mixture of rage and shock.He had a document clutched in his fist.Nelson had the fleeting thought of oddness that he, Morton and Jamieson had received their notifications exactly twelve hours after Lee had received his.**

**  
**

**“What the hell is the meaning of this?” Doc roared.“And why wasn’t I included in the determination.Why wasn’t I consulted for Lee’s medical history?As CMO of a civilian ship, I still have some rights as the captain’s doctor!”**

**  
**

**“Sit down, Jamie and let’s try to make sense of this calmly.”** ****

**  
**

**“Calmly!” Doc retorted, still standing.“Does Lee know about this?”**

**Nelson nodded and indicated a nearby chair.**

**  
**

**Jamieson sat down but he wasn’t done fuming.“What did he say?”**

**  
**

**“I haven’t had a chance to talk to him.Apparently Lee received his notification last night and he cleaned out his cabin and left.I doubt seriously that he was in any frame of mind to realize that this is all highly irregular.”**

**  
**

**“As well as being against all protocol,” Doc added redundantly.** ****

**  
**

**Nelson sighed lustily.“Little ways and big ways, the government seems determined to have their fingers in the operation of _Seaview_, if not the entire research facility.”**

**  
**

**Doc could find nothing to say that wouldn’t be preaching to the choir.The admiral got up and poured him a cup of coffee.The last thing he needed was a cup of coffee, but he couldn’t think of one constructive thing he could do, so he simply took it and then set it down on the desk in front of him.**

**The admiral put his mug on the desk and lit a cigarette.Doc wasn’t about to say anything to Nelson about it.This was one of those times, in fact, when he wished he could join him.Finally the long silence was too much.“So they dropped this on him and then waited overnight to contact his CMO and exec and boss.”**

**  
**

**“And replacement,” said Morton woodenly from the door.**

**  
**

**The two older men jerked up in surprise.“Did you find him,” the admiral asked, already knowing the answer from the look on the exec’s face.**

**  
**

**Chip shook his head.“From what a neighbor said, he had left only a short while before I got there.”He paused in thought.“Admiral!Meeka!”**

**  
**

**Harriman galvanized into action, reaching for the phone like a snake striking a mouse.Morton was back out the door.“Mrs. Brody?” Nelson asked.“Is Meeka there?”There was a pause.The admiral frowned and then sighed.“Well, thank you anyway.”There was another pause.“Yes, Karla, but I will explain a little later when I’ve spoken to Captain Crane.”He hung up and looked up at the CMO.“I getting genuinely tired of all of this.If I didn’t know better, I’d think some vindictive gremlin had planned the timing on all of this.”**

**  
**

**“What?” Doc asked.“Missed again?”**

**  
**

**Harriman nodded.“He took Meeka to her summer school class, telling Karla Brody he’d be away on leave for a while.She seemed to think his demeanor was somewhat odd.”**

**  
**

**“No kidding!” Doc replied acerbically.“I suppose Chip was going to try and cut him off at the pass again?”**

**  
**

**“I believe so, but I doubt he’ll succeed.”** ****

**  
**

**Doc sighed.“I suspect you’re right.”**

**  
**

**“You want to make that an Irish coffee?”Although Doc usually declined drinking liquor during duty hours, this time he accepted.The admiral pulled out a fifth of whiskey from his private store and poured a finger into the mug.There was a knock at the door.Nelson smiled grimly.“Come in, Chief.”**

**  
**

**Doc looked at him in astonishment and the admiral shrugged.“The chief always knocks in exactly the same way.”Sharkey came through the door and the admiral indicated an empty chair.**

**  
**

**“Sir, what’s going on?The skipper comes on board in the middle of the night, packs everything and then leaves.”**

**  
**

**“Did he tell you anything?” Nelson prompted.**

**  
**

**“Showed me some cock ‘n bull tripe about being relieved of command because of health issues.”Sharkey’s face darkened.“One lousy bad physical.Hell, Admiral, he’s been through the grinder lately.Couldn’t they have seen that and cut him some slack.I bet if he did miss some of the guidelines, it wasn’t by much.And I’ve seen the captain in much worse shape.”**

**  
**

**“But he’s not had a physical due at the time,” Doc interjected.“Although I agree that he should have been cut some slack.And yes, all of where he missed, physically, was only by slight amounts.”He sighed and finished his now cold coffee.“What gripes me most is that I’ve always been the medical authority in charge of the yearly physicals and fitness for duty requirements.Why the hell did they spring this on him in DC?”**

**  
**

**Harriman sat deep in thought._Why indeed? _he mused.Some equally dark and ugly thoughts came to his mind.Then he thought of Chip and how he had finally been given a command.But at what cost?**

**  
**

**“I dunno, Doc, but I know what scuttlebutt’s going to say when the men hear about this,” Sharkey said, breaking into the admiral’s reverie.**

**  
**

**“What, Francis?” the admiral said before Jamieson could say anything.** ****

**  
**

**“That someone ambushed the skipper when he wasn’t able to fight back.That someone had it in for him.”**

**  
**

**“Come on, Chief,” Doc said dismissively.“You can’t be serious!”**

**  
**

**The admiral waved aside the doctor’s comment.“Indeed he can be, Jamie,” Harriman said softly.“And I think such scuttlebutt makes a great deal of sense.”**

**  
**

**“But . . . but why?”Jamieson was astonished.**

**  
**

**“What did Lee do back in January?” the admiral queried.** ****

**  
**

**“Besides almost get killed?” Doc asked caustically.“He told those apes in ONI to go stuff it.He quit the agency.”Then his jaw dropped.“Admiral, you can’t mean that someone in Washington would….?”**

**  
**

**“Why not, Doc?” Harriman said caustically.“I have heard of less logical reasons for targeting someone.You and I both know that up until recently you have been in charge of all the medical certs.”**

**  
**

**Doc pondered a moment and then nodded.An active duty Naval doctor had been doing some of the physicals on the men in more critical positions of the sub, citing tightened Naval regs and security. “I guess some things are coming more clearly into focus.”**

**  
**

**“Indeed they are,” Nelson replied.He let his thoughts ponder events of the past few months while he poured Chief Sharkey a mug of coffee.He added a little of the whiskey and handed it to his COB without even asking if he wanted any.Sharkey nodded his appreciation and sipped at the now more potent brew.Gazing out the window, the admiral saw different little incongruous things stacking and building up into something much more sinister in hindsight than they ever were before.Why the devil couldn’t he have been able to operate totally separate from the Navy and the government?Money.It all boiled down to funds.As rich as his estate and his own efforts had made him, as generous as some private trusts and funding had been, he just didn’t have all the capital to build the _Seaview_, much less run her and the Institute.Just as he had on previous occasions, he felt he had prostituted his scientific research for increased funding—for his dreams.Only now it was compounded because he felt that by doing so, he had put one of his employees….There he snorted.Employee?Maybe technically, but Lee Crane was much more than an employee.Even more than simply the captain of his boat.Lee was part of his family and Harriman hadn’t been able to protect him.Where had he gone?He looked back into the bottom of his coffee cup and saw that it was empty.Nelson wondered when he had finished it.It didn’t matter.His thoughts returned to what Doc had said last.“Focus?Yes, now all we have to do is find out who’s behind all this, expose it and rectify it.”**

**  
**

**“And find Lee,” Chip said from the doorway.** ****

**  
**

**Harriman, Sharkey and Jamieson jerked around in surprise.“That was quick,” Nelson said.He could already see what the outcome was by the look on Chip’s face.**

**  
**

**“It was all I could do to convince Meeka to stay in school.She was all for coming with me.”**

**  
**

**Nelson motioned toward the last empty chair and Morton sat down.“So you missed him.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded.“Barely.But when I got there, Meeka hadn’t gone to her class yet.Despite the fact that Lee hadn’t told her much, she felt something was wrong. She only stayed because I promised to keep her informed on what is happening.Plus the fact that Lee promised to call her when he reached his destination.”**

**  
**

**“Which is?” Nelson asked hopefully.** ****

**  
**

**Morton shrugged his broad shoulders.“He didn’t tell her that.There’s something inside that tells me even Lee doesn’t know where he’s going.”**

**  
**

**“Well, at least he promised some kind of contact.”Nelson shook his head in exasperation.**

**  
**

**Doc suddenly gasped as though something had occurred to him.**

**  
**

**“What, Jamie?”** ****

**  
**

**But the doctor shook his head and looked as though he was disgusted with his own thoughts.“No, it’s inconceivable.”**

**  
**

**“What?” Harriman insisted.**

**  
**

**“Is there a possibility that Lee’s mother . . . her car accident . . . her death was no accident?”** ****

**  
**

**Sharkey looked aghast.Chip’s countenance was stormy.Harriman sat in thought for a few moments.Then he shook his head.“I can’t imagine that one of our own government’s agencies could go so far in a quest for retribution.I can’t believe that of William.His integrity is unimpeachable.” _At least it always had been. _He shook his head.“I think someone in the organization might have taken advantage, though.”**

**  
**

**“But why?”** ****

**  
**

**“Why indeed.Maybe someone had to take Lee’s assignments and he was hurt.Maybe Lee’s sudden departure caused some kind of counter-espionage loss that someone felt could have been avoided if he had stayed.”He looked at the other’s disbelieving faces.“I really don’t know, but I think for whatever reason, Lee is being punished by someone in the agency and I intend to find out who and exactly why.No, I think circumstance played very well into the hands of whoever might have wanted to punish Lee for his temerity.”He sighed lustily and rubbed his eyes.It was only midmorning and he was already worn out.“Let’s put it this way—if anyone even thought of doing such a heinous thing, Lee doesn’t need to know it.He went through enough hell without adding something like that.”**

**  
**

**“I think the most important thing is getting to the bottom of that bogus medical report,” Chip growled.**

**  
**

**“It was sneaky, but it wasn’t bogus,” Doc said morosely.Everyone looked at him in surprise.“The stress he’s been under certainly caused an increase in his blood pressure.His grief would definitely skew any psych profile.And the low blood count is probably a sure thing and with everything else, throw his visual tests out of whack, too.”**

**  
**

**“But why the test back east?” Sharkey asked.**

**  
**

**“Think about it, Chief,” Nelson said.“There was no one to interfere.It was done and over with before we even knew about it.Lee was too numb with shock and grief to question the irregularity of it.”**

**  
**

**Harriman thought back to that horrible time last month; first when the word came of Lee’s mother’s death and then when they had gone out to the funeral.It had hit him hard.Mother and son had become quite close these past years, since a year or two before his assignment to the _Seaview. _There had been times when Lee would open up to Edna Crane and no one else.That was when she would become liaison to him, Chip or Jamie, depending on the situation.She had been an anchor after a particularly bad mission, especially the espionage missions.It had seemed when she had finally reconciled to Lee’s career choice; they had become more tightly glued together than they had been during his adolescent years.Her death had only been a month and a half after Harriman’s Alaskan adventure.They had just come back from testing a new navigational device.Finally everything had clicked back together in Nelson’s mind, there seemed no residuals from his bout with amnesia and he felt normal again.He was in his cabin contemplating his final report on the North Slope when someone tapped softly on his door.**

**  
**

**“Come in,” he had called out.No one entered.“Come in,” he said in a louder voice.He had just started to get up when the door slowly opened and Lee had stepped in, a paper clutched tightly in his hand.He had looked like he had seen a ghost.“Lee, what’s wrong?” Nelson asked, feeling a sudden chill creep up his spine.**

**  
**

**“I, uh, Admiral,” Lee began uncharacteristically.**

**  
**

**“Lee, sit down.Tell me what’s wrong, please.”**

**  
**

**Like a robot, the captain had sat.Without a word he handed the note to Nelson.As Harriman read it, the chill spread, coalesced and became a vice around his heart.It was a terse and emotionless summary of a car accident, which ended in the death of Edna Crane.The admiral immediately got up and placed his hand on Lee’s shoulder.The grieving man didn’t even seem to notice.**

**  
**

**“I need to go back home.”The voice was emotionless, wooden.**

**  
**

**“I am so sorry, Lee,” Harriman had said.He had met Lee’s mother, been to her house several times over the past six/seven years and found her to be a wonderfully loving woman who had overcome her fear of the sea because of her deep devotion to and pride in her only child.“Of course.You take all the time you need.”He paused.“We want to be there….”His voice trailed off.**

**  
**

**“Of course.”Lee got up but didn’t leave.There was silence for a minute.“My aunt called right before I got this.”Harriman didn’t know if Lee was going to give him further details or just making sure he didn’t think the rest of his family had been derelict in its duty.“She said it was quick.Mom didn’t suffer.”**

**  
**

**“That’s a blessing, lad.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane nodded.“That’s what I said,” he murmured and then left.Thirty minutes later he was off the boat.Two days later they got word of the funeral.A very large contingent of men took their leave time to go to the funeral service.Lee had noticed their numbers and acknowledged it gratefully with a nod.But mostly it showed in his eyes.The _Seaview_ contingent had been larger than his own family’s, Nelson had noticed.And less than two weeks later, he had been forced away from that same group.Sidelined a little deeper into his personal hell.**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**With a growl of irritation, Harriman studied the copy of the paper that had been sent to Lee.He assumed that Doc’s copy also included a more detailed copy of the physical.“Do you recognize the name of the doctor in charge of the physical?”**

**  
**

**Doc shook his head.“No, but I do know some very highly placed doctors in Washington.They would most likely know.”**

**  
**

**“Good.Check into it, Jamie.I think I’ll see if Jigg’s might know anything.”**

**  
**

**The other two men gazed at him expectantly.Nelson sighed, knowing Chip felt damned awkward right now and no wonder.The XO was placed right in the center of this maelstrom.“Chip, I think you and the chief need to supervise the preparations for our next mission.”**

**  
**

**“But what about Lee?” Morton asked.**

**  
**

**“I don’t think this is going to be straightened out before we sail.And even if it is, we haven’t a clue as to where the captain is.You will simply assume command just as you have anytime Lee’s been off ship.I would suggest, though, that the less said to the crew about this, the better.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded.“Fine with me, sir.”He paused, not knowing exactly what else to say and certainly not how to say it.“Admiral….”**

**  
**

**“Commander Morton, would you meet me this evening at the Dragon Pagoda?I might have news and I think there are some things we need to discuss more deeply.”**

**“Aye, sir.”Chip was grateful.He did want to talk to the admiral alone.**

**  
**

**Soon the admiral was left alone with his thoughts and they weren’t in the least pleasant.All he could think about was where was his captain?He wished Lee had stopped to talk to him, but he understood very well why he might not.What irritated him the most was the fact that Lee might feel he approved of this action or had been aware of it.Anger flared more hotly and Harriman pressed the intercom.“Angie.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, Admiral?”** ****

**  
**

**“Get Admiral Starke for me.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Doc wasn’t around anymore, so Harriman opened a small drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.He looked at them and paused.Then with a muttered, “What the hell,” he pulled a cigarette out and lit it.He hadn’t taken more than one puff when Angie announced that she had admiral Starke on the phone.He stuffed the cigarette in the ashtray by his elbow and pushed the button.The speakerphone came to life with angry static.**

**  
**

**“I’ve been hearing some scuttlebutt for the past couple of months that I don’t like, Harry,” Jiggs Starke’s voice boomed into the room.“What’s going on?”**

**  
**

**“What have you heard, Jiggs?” Harriman countered.**

**  
**

**“About you or your captain?”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson’s eyes widened in surprise.“Me?” he asked.**

**  
**

**Starke snorted.“Actually, we are talking about almost the same thing.You came back from Alaska without all your memory-slash-faculties and can’t run the Institute.And Captain Crane is having health-slash-mental problems since his stay in the South Pacific and isn’t fit to command.”**

**  
**

**Harriman paused in shock for a moment before speaking.“Only a kernel of truth in the whole thing.However, after his last physical, Lee was declared unfit to command the _Seaview_ and was relieved of duty.”**

**  
**

**“And I assume that Jamieson wasn’t the medical officer in charge of the examination process.”The voice was almost strident with anger.**

**  
**

**“Of course not, Jiggs.Jamie would have insisted that Lee take some R & R and then he would have reexamined him if it had been necessary,” Harriman declared.**

**  
**

**“Don’t bite, Harry.I’m on your side.”**

**  
**

**Nelson sighed.“To be honest, Lee’s done quite well in his recovery after Hikeru, but the one, two punch of my disappearance and then his mother’s sudden death stacked on top of each other….”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I heard about that.Damn shame.”**

**  
**

**“Well, he just needed a little time.I honestly didn’t know about this fitness for duty exam until after it had happened.”**

**  
**

**“I have a source that’s saying someone was mighty peeved that Lee up and quit ONI,” Starke suggested.**

**  
**

**“Actually, Lee told them to go to hell.But yes, I was wondering about that,” he said.“It just seems so . . . well, just so….”**

**  
**

**“Petty?I don’t know.I think the term blackballing comes to mind.”**

**Nelson took a deep breath.“Yes, so what do we do about it?Morton is feeling guilty because _Seaview_ has been put in his lap and Lee is gone to heaven only knows where.”**

**  
**

**“I will put out my tentacles and we’ll get to the bottom of this.By that time Captain Crane will have had that serious R & R and will be ready for a real physical—one that will show more accurately his ability to command _Seaview_.And believe me, someone will hear about this bucking of protocol.”**

**  
**

**“Jiggs, I have no question as to his ability to command.He was simply gut-punched by ONI and then by real life.Even the active duty services have a contingency for those kinds of situations.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, at the very least Captain Crane should be able to request a review and re-exam in a month,” Starke mused.“But I can’t help but believe that someone behind all of this knew our captain rather well.”**

**  
**

**“I agree, Jiggs. If it had been one of the crewmen, Lee would have been bouncing off the bulkheads to make sure all avenues were considered.But for himself?No, he would just feel that it was for the best and that the crew would be better off.”**

**“Especially considering the latest developments,” Starke added sourly.“Crane is a fighter.I think when some time has passed and we find out what really happened to knock the foundation out from under him, he’ll come up ready to scrap.”**

**  
**

**“We have to find him first,” Nelson reminded him.** ****

**  
**

**“Left no clue as to where he was going?”** ****

**  
**

**“No.He didn’t talk to anyone except Chief Sharkey and his foster daughter, Meeka.He only told Francis he might go someplace he’d always wanted to go. He told Meeka he’d call her when he got where he was going.”**

**  
**

**“Hmm,” Starke murmured.“Not much info there.”**

**  
**

**“No, I thought I’d contact his aunt, although I doubt he’ll visit family this time.”** ****

**  
**

**“Well, Harry, I will contact a few friends and bait the hook.We’ll see what rises to bite.”**

**  
**

**“I appreciate that, Jiggs.I only want my captain back.”He paused.“And my friend.”**

**  
**

**“So do I.Lee’s a good man and belongs at the helm of your Gray Lady.”He paused for a long enough period that Harriman thought Jiggs had quietly broken the connection.Then his friend spoke again, “He’s done too much; given too much to be treated this way.”**

**  
**

**Nelson could say nothing—there was nothing else to say.**

**  
**

**=============================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Dr. Will Jamieson scrutinized the doctor’s report.Yes, he had seen the signs of increased hypertension, he had seen the evidence of appetite loss, was not surprised at the low iron level.To think that the recent loss of his mother wouldn’t affect his psyche exam was ludicrous.The visual acuity was off slightly, too.Jamieson assumed that Lee had not used the eye drops Wilkie had prescribed following the captain’s abuse at the hands of his torturer earlier in the year.Nothing on the exam figures deviated greatly from the minimums.The iron count was only a half point below what was acceptable.The blood pressure should have been taken more than once.In fact, Doc wondered if the BP had been near the end of the exam, after the questions that he knew would have irritated Lee.And another ugly thought came to him; could this doctor have taken the blood pressure more than once and only used the higher reading?**

**  
**

**He looked more closely at the figures and notes and then shook his head.Lee had been blind-sided by someone consciously looking to scrub him from sub service.Was it the examining doctor himself or was it someone else who gave the directive?There was only one way to find out.Doc reached for his phone and then stopped.If this was a sort of plot as the admiral suspected, perhaps a less traceable phone call would be in order.**

**  
**

**Doc unlocked a special drawer and pulled out the modified wireless mobile phone the admiral had been working on.It was based on designs developed by another man, but this was strictly for Institute use.He put in the access code and then dialed the number.Conventional phone surveillance devices would be unable to trace this phone.Smiling grimly in anticipation, he plugged the phone to a tape recorder.**

**  
**

**“Hello, Commander Marcum’s office.May I ask who’s calling?” the receptionist asked.**

**  
**

**Without missing a beat, Jamieson replied, “Surgeon General’s office.I need to talk to Dr. Marcum.”Lee wasn’t the only one who could dissemble.**

**  
**

**“One moment, please.”** ****

**  
**

**Doc waited.“Dr. Marcum speaking.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, Dr. Francis Marcum?I have the physical report for Commander Lee B. Crane, Captain of the _SSRN Seaview_ in front of me and I’d like to go over a few points with you.”**

**  
**

**There was abject silence on the other end for more than a few heartbeats.Even the static was quiet.Then, “Who is this?”**

**  
**

**“Commander Will Jamieson, CMO of the _Seaview_.I think if you cooperate, sir, we can make this a pleasant experience.If not, I may have to start malpractice proceedings.”**

**  
**

**Another silence.“On what basis would you charge malpractice, doctor?”**

**  
**

**“Is this a secure line?”** ****

**  
**

**“I believe so.Why?”**

**  
**

**“Just being paranoid, but then the future of my captain is on the line, too.”Jamieson took a breath, at the same time quickly gathering his thoughts.“I base conclusions on the fact that you didn’t consult with his regular physician—me—before submitting your recommendations.That you didn’t request background.That you based your conclusions on such slight deviations.I could go on, Doctor.”Doc paused for effect.“I guess malpractice is rather ugly, but I certainly could lay groundwork here for an ethics charge.”**

**  
**

**There was a deep sigh on the other end.“I didn’t put down anything that wasn’t true.The man isn’t fit to command a tuna boat much less the largest research submarine in the world.”**

**  
**

**“Doctor, how much of Captain Crane’s background did you know before this physical?”** ****

**  
**

**“I didn’t, Dr. Jamieson.I was told to proceed without it.”**

**  
**

**“Did you know that the captain had buried his mother just one week before the physical?No siblings; father dead twenty-five or so years.”**

**  
**

**There was a long pause on the other end.“I had been told he was coming from a funeral, but wasn’t informed that it was a close family member.I asked about it, but he pretty much clammed up on me.More or less told me to just do the physical.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, that would be typical.The captain doesn’t take much to opening up to strangers.”Jamieson paused.“Just what were you told, Commander?And didn’t you think it was a bit strange that you were asked to do a physical on a reserve officer from a west coast duty station?”**

**  
**

**Marcum sounded a bit defensive.“I was ordered to do the physical, Doctor Jamieson.I was told the captain had been successful in hiding some serious conditions that had the potential of endangering everyone on his submarine.”**

**  
**

**“Shows how little you know about Captain Crane.Of course, that’s probably why you were chosen for this task.If you knew anything about Lee Crane, you’d know that while he does take risks, it’s in behalf of those men.If he thought his fitness, or lack thereof, would bring harm to his crew or the submarine, he would be the first to back off.”_Well, most of the time,” _Doc amended mentally.**

**  
**

**“I was told to do a thorough physical—one that would determine his fitness to command a very dangerous and delicate mission,” Marcum said, his voice a little more unsure.** ****

**  
**

**“What delicate and dangerous mission?” Doc demanded.**

**  
**

**“I wasn’t given details.”** ****

**  
**

**Doc rubbed his chin.“Sounds to me like you were used a little bit, too,” he mused aloud.“Who ordered the test?”**

**  
**

**“Not at liberty to say, Doctor.But it came from the Department of Defense, Naval Command.”**

**  
**

**Doc’s eyes widened.“Can you give me a phone number?”**

**  
**

**There was a long pause.“Are you saying Captain Crane hasn’t failed a fitness physical before?**

**  
**

**“Yes, I am.The captain has been put on administrative or medical leave when he’s been hurt, but I have never blind-sided him with an official physical when he’s still recuperating from injuries.”**

**  
**

**“Injuries?”** ****

**  
**

**“If you had requested his records, you would have known of those, Doctor Marcum.”** ****

**  
**

**“I did, and there was nothing on the records to indicate anything from the past year that would have been cause to delay a physical.In fact it was those records that showed deficiencies on previous exams,” Marcum said stoutly.**

**  
**

**“From whom did you request those?”The alarm bells were sounded furiously.This definitely was a setup job.**

**  
**

**“Nelson Institute of Marine Research, Doctor Jamieson.”** ****

**  
**

**“I was never notified.I think someone has pulled a fast one, because the captain was seriously injured during a covert operation about five months ago.”**

**  
**

**“Regardless, Doctor Jamieson, I was told to do the physical cold—to determine fitness now!”** ****

**  
**

**“What did you do with those records when you finished the exam?”** ****

**  
**

**“I returned them as requested, of course.”** ****

**  
**

**_Damn!_ Doc thought.If he had those in his hands, he would have all that he needed to not only show some kind of devious plot, but to allow Lee to have the physical redone immediately.“I would still like that number, Doctor Marcum.”**

**  
**

**“I will have to think about it, Commander.”** ****

**  
**

**“Please don’t think too long, Doctor.I might be tempted to check into making a report to the medical review board.”**

**  
**

**There was an audible gasp at the other end.“You wouldn’t dare!”And then the phone went dead.**

**  
**

**“Oh, yes, I would,” Doc muttered to the dead line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The lights at the Dragon Pagoda were dim, but if not for the circumstances, Chip Morton would have been thoroughly enjoying himself.The last time he had been in the elegant place was when he and Lee had taken their dates there.**

**  
**

**He and the admiral ordered their meal.Chip decided not to waste time.“Admiral, I don’t want command of the _Seaview_, at least not permanently_._”**

**  
**

**Nelson sipped his drink and nodded.“I expected you to say as much.What if he can’t?What if he’s had enough?”**

**  
**

**Chip shook his head.“I think that won’t be an issue, sir.I believe I know Lee enough to feel he will eventually see things more logically.”He smiled softly.“And then I think he’ll be mad as hell.”**

**  
**

**Nelson chuckled, then sobered quickly.“But what about you, Chip?And I want you to be honest with me.What are your feelings about command?You’re one hell of a fine officer, a superb leader and certainly have enough experience to have your own boat.”**

**  
**

**Chip didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he didn’t think it this.At least not right off the bat.“Admiral, I’m not exactly sure just what my feelings are about this.Most of the time I’ve been perfectly happy serving under Lee.”He paused to collect his thoughts into something that would sound cohesive and . . . and what?Loyal?Nelson sat quietly in the seat across the table from him, saying nothing, only taking a couple of puffs on his cigarette.Chip sighed.“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have some thoughts of wanting my own command.”He leaned forward, his intense blue eyes boring into the admiral’s.“But I refuse to take command of the Gray Lady this way.I will not accept the command of _Seaview._”He surprised himself by the vehemence of his statement.But he meant every word and pulled out the despised letter and threw it on the table.**

**  
**

**Nelson smiled softly.“Can I gather then that you just gave me your official answer to this situation?”**

**  
**

**“Yes!”** ****

**  
**

**“Good.”He took another sip of his drink and a puff of his cigarette before stubbing the latter out in an ashtray.“But what about command in any other circumstance?What about command in general?”Morton blinked and sat back in his chair as the waiter set a plate of dum sin in front of them.He ignored it as he continued to study the admiral.Nelson sighed and ignored the plate as well.“The reason I ask is because I have studied the _Seaview’s_ mission logs and I see a definite trend upward in her activity.It’s no secret that I have been turning down requests for years, but lately it seems that is all I’ve been doing.I had balked at building another sub because of what happened to the last.”He paused, his eyes clouded in painful remembrance.“I have not wanted to lose more good men like that.”He shook his head and took another drink.“But _Seaview_ just can’t continue to work the pace she’s been going.The men can’t either.Lee is just one symptom of a general problem.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.**

**  
**

**“I guess what I want to know is if you would be interested in a command if, or rather, when I build a sister ship to _Seaview._** ****

**  
**

**Morton sucked in his breath in surprise.Him?His own command?His heart leaped at the opportunity and he had to control the sudden surge of joy.**

**  
**

**“It will be a while yet, because I want to be very careful about this new one, but she’d be yours if you want her, Chip.”The admiral fell silent as he let Chip ponder.**

**  
**

**“Admiral, my first inclination is to give an instant answer based on emotion, but I would like to think about it, if I may.”** ****

**  
**

**“Of course you may, Chip.Good heavens, the idea’s only in my head and on the sketch pad, but even so, I’ve known from the first tenuous thoughts just who should be at the helm.”**

**  
**

**“I am honored by your confidence in me, Admiral.”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson snorted at the formal words.“Just make sure you let me know before we commission her,” he said with a laugh.**

**  
**

**Chip couldn’t help it; he chuckled at the feeble joke.Then he thought of Lee and sobered immediately.“I am very serious about refusing that though,” he said, pointing to the Navy’s letter of appointment.**

**  
**

**Nelson nodded.“You go ahead and send your answer.I’ll back it up with some choice words of my own.Something that indicates my displeasure at them for going over my head as well as letting them know that nothing is changing pending an investigation into all of this.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Admiral.”** ****

**  
**

**Nelson took another sip of his drink.“I’ve got the best damned bunch of men anyone could ask for and no one in the Navy or out of it is going to screw that up,” he said vehemently.He looked at the platter.“Now let’s have some dinner before it gets stale.”**

**  
**

**As if on cue, the waiter brought out their entrees.**

**  
**

**=========================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Doc, Nelson and Morton sat in the observation nose of the sub, coffee cups in their hands, coffee barely warm, staring out at the boiling water on the clear hull plates.**

**  
**

**“Two weeks and no word,” Doc growled.** ****

**  
**

**“We aren’t going to be able to cover much longer,” Chip murmured.**

**  
**

**Nelson just shook his head.He’d cover for as long as he needed to, but still, he was worried.Where in the world could Lee be, he wondered?There were steps on the stairwell and he looked up to see Chief Sharkey.“Well, any new scuttlebutt, Chief?”**

**  
**

**Sharkey grimaced and then sighed.“Well, Admiral.I, uh, well, the men are seriously worried about the skipper, since this is longer than he has been gone except for times when his missions, uh, haven’t gone quite right.But, um, there’s uh….”**

**  
**

**Sharkey clearly looked embarrassed and Nelson chuckled.“There’s a betting pool.”While the admiral had said that he didn’t want the word of Crane’s dismissal passed around, he had almost figured that some hint of it would have slipped out among the men.When it came to the captain, most of the men had deep loyalties and would have pestered Sharkey until the COB had let some tidbits slip.**

**  
**

**“Uh, yes, sir.I’ve sort of didn’t discourage it because I thought….Well, I sort of figured it might bring out a good idea or two, sir,” he stammered apologetically.**

**  
**

**Nelson nodded.“Good thinking, Chief.Sometimes people not as close to the situation can see things more clearly.“What’s the consensus?”**

**  
**

**“Well, there’s a couple of the men who feel Captain Crane’s with a relative.Several say the mountains, some say specific places like Alaska or Hawaii.”**

**  
**

**“That it?” Doc asked impatiently.**

**  
**

**“No, Doc.A few think he’s still near Santa Barbara to keep an eye on Meeka and the other orphans.And one says Hikeru.”**

**  
**

**“Hikeru?” snorted Doc.“You’ve got to be kidding.He couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”**

**  
**

**But Chip had seen something back during that time and had wondered.Apparently the Admiral had, too.“Interesting.Did the seaman in question give a reason why?”**

**  
**

**“Well, I asked, but no one would own up.Seems that rate has been ragged about it.Later though, privately, Stu ponied up and said he heard it was probably because of the girl.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded.“He may have a point there.”**

**  
**

**“You, too?” Doc asked, incredulous.** ****

**  
**

**“You didn’t see her attraction to him before she left to go home,” Chip pointed out.** ****

**  
**

**“But do you think it was mutual, Mr. Morton?” Sharkey asked.**

**  
**

**Chip paused in thought.“I think Lee was very grateful for the girl saving him,” Chip finally said.“From what little he told me, she was the only kind face and gentle hand he had during his horrific stay on Hikeru.I think he greatly respected and admired La’ani.I know he liked her a lot as a friend.Whether there was anything more than that, I don’t know.”He paused.“And then there was A’ona Matua.”**

**  
**

**“Huh?” Sharkey sputtered.“What did she have to do with it?”**

**  
**

**“She was the one who seemed to know everything that was going on and seemed to predict what was going to happen and what needed to be done,” Nelson contributed.“That may be something Lee’s looking for right now.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded but didn’t say anything.**

**  
**

**Doc was skeptical and just shook his head.“But if Lee knew we had gotten him a review of the past procedures and a reversal of the decision pending a new physical, he wouldn’t need anything from some Polynesian witch doctor,” Jamieson said, exasperated.He drew in a deep breath and tried to rein in his frustration.Up until the time they had shipped out, he had been trying to get more out of the doctor who had given Lee his physical without any success.**

**  
**

**“Well, just to be on the safe side, I sent a message to La’ani asking her to contact us,” the admiral informed them.** ****

**  
**

**“How?” Doc asked.** ****

**  
**

**“Through a courier from American Samoa.I sent my letter out ten days ago.Angie will let me know if anything comes of it.”He took a drink of his lukewarm coffee.“Of course at that time I didn’t know how successful we’d be, so it was generally vague.”**

**  
**

**“Hopefully, we’ll here something soon, from whatever quarter,” Chip murmured.**

**  
**

**  
**

**==================================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Several days after his departure from the _Seaview_, Lee Crane sat on the beach looking out over the crystal clear waters. He was not in proper beach attire, not having bought any since his arrival, but he was not in military attire either.The ocean breeze kept him cool, despite the fact that he was wearing slacks and a casual polo shirt.He was wondering for the hundredth time just what he was accomplishing being here.How many times had Doc admonished him to take some leave, take it easy and just get away from it all?More than he could remember.**

**  
**

**Even so, he wondered just what he was accomplishing here several thousand miles away from home.Home?Where was his home now?He knew he should go back and face whatever options were available to him, but he couldn’t force himself to act on his thought.Should, ought, must—they were all good words; nice sentiments.**

**  
**

**So here he was in American Samoa gazing out at the charter boats bobbing at their anchors, taking hours to make a decision when he used to make several decisions in seconds.A thought suddenly crossed his mind.He had promised La’ani he would come and visit.He had also promised Meeka a phone call, too.That spurred him and Lee slowly rose to his feet, brushing off the sand, and reaching into his pocket to see how much change he had there.Enough for a quick call.He could have used his charge card back at the hotel, but those were traceable and he didn’t want to be traced just yet.Why, he wondered?What was wrong with him?He felt as though he was running from a fight.But what could he fight?It was all a done deal.No one had risen to his defense.A little voice promptly reminded him that no one may have been told, so who could have risen in his defense, but still….Lee walked to a ramshackle bait shop where an old pay phone hung precariously from a pole.He slid the coins in the slot.**

**  
**

**The Navy giveth and the Navy taketh away.Even though he had resigned his active Navy commission, the Navy still had control.And it was control even Admiral Nelson couldn’t influence, he thought sourly.**

**  
**

**Lee rang the number and was gratified to hear Meeka’s sleepy voice.He mentally kicked himself.It was night back in California.“Meeka?I’m sorry I woke….”**

**  
**

**“Vadeer!!” she cried.**

**  
**

**Lee cringed.A father was the last thing he’d consider himself. **

**  
**

**“Where are you?”** ****

**  
**

**“In the Pacific.How are you, Meeka?”**

**  
**

**“I worry about you.Uncle Chip told me a little bit.”Her English deteriorated in her agitation.**

**  
**

**“Meeka, I wanted to call to let you know I’m fine.”** ****

**  
**

**“When are you coming back?” she asked eagerly.** ****

**  
**

**“A week or two,” he said.“I’m just doing some thinking.”**

**  
**

**“I miss you, Vadeer.”** ****

**  
**

**“I miss you, too, Meeka.I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you with me.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I wish I could come, too.The admiral said to tell you he and Uncle Chip and Doc are going to get this straightened out.”She said it like one repeating someone else’s words.“They want you back on the Gray Lady.”**

**  
**

**So they hadn’t been successful tilting the Navy windmill, Lee thought sardonically.“Well….”**

**  
**

**“They will be happy to know you are all right,” Meeka said happily.**

**  
**

**“No, Meeka.I’ll call them myself.Don’t tell them anything yet.”**

**  
**

**“Are you sure?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.”A voice came on demanding more money.“Meeka, I have to go.I’ll call you again in a few days.”**

**  
**

**“Okay.Please be careful.”**

**  
**

**“I will.You, too.”Quietly, he hung up and contemplated what he had just told Meeka.He picked up the phone to place the call to the Institute and then hesitated.As close as he was to the admiral or to Chip, he couldn’t talk to them right now.He couldn’t bear to hear the sympathizing platitudes, the patronizing tones of their voices.He remembered Sharkey’s hangdog look of sympathy and he wanted none of it right now.From anyone, especially those he was close to.He’d be talking to his mother, but she was dead and buried back home.Home….Again Lee snorted in irritation.**

**  
**

**The phone went back on the receiver and Crane walked over to the charter boat area.“Where do you go?” he asked the first person he came to.**

**  
**

**“Anywhere within a day,” came the quick answer.** ****

**  
**

**Lee studied the boat with a critical eye.This was not a boat a rich traveler or tourist would to be seen on, but still it looked seaworthy.He pondered the time it had taken to get to American Samoa from Hikeru and he really couldn’t remember much of that trip.More than a day, that much he knew.“If I paid you more, would you take me to Hikeru?”**

**  
**

**“Hikeru?”The man looked startled.“No, I don’t go there.”**

**  
**

**“Who does?”** ****

**  
**

**“Only Mata goes there.Mail.A few supplies.Only goes occasionally.**

**  
**

**“Where’s Mata?” Lee persisted.**

**  
**

**The Polynesian man pointed.“Just getting ready for an island run.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks,” Lee said and turned toward Mata’s boat.**

**  
**

**“But you cannot go to Hikeru.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee turned back to the speaker.“Why not?”**

**  
**

**“No, uh, whites are allowed.Hikeru is off limits.”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled.“I suspect they will make an exception for me.”**

**  
**

**The man shook his head and then shrugged.Crane continued to Mata’s boat.Two men in lava lavas and tee shirts were loading crates and large canvas bags into a small cargo hold.“Which one of you is Mata?” Lee called out without preamble.**

**  
**

**The two men looked up.The smaller man straightened up and walked to the side of the boat closest to Crane.“I am Mata.Do you wish me to take something to another island?”**

**  
**

**“Yes—me.”** ****

**  
**

**“We don’t usually take passengers,” Mata replied bluntly.** ****

**  
**

**“Well how much do you charge for one of those larger crates?” Lee asked, wondering if Mata was one of those who enjoyed dickering over prices.** ****

**  
**

**“Crates don’t eat.Find someone who takes passengers.”**

**  
**

**“You’re the only one going to Hikeru,” Lee countered.** ****

**  
**

**Mata’s eyes widened.“I can’t take you….”**

**  
**

**“Yeah, I’ve heard that one.I’m a white man.”He paused a moment.Why in the world did it seem so all fired important to go to Hikeru all of a sudden?For that matter, why had he suddenly chosen a ticket to the South Seas when he had walked into the air terminal back in Los Angeles?”He just knew it was important for some reason.Now, for the first time since his mother had died, he felt a definite focus.His thoughts seemed unmuddled and sharp.He needed to go to Hikeru.For La’ani or A’ona Matua?He mentally shrugged, but in his mind, he saw La’ani Rana’oanui as he first saw her when he was a prisoner.“I will pay you the equivalent of shipping a crate like that one plus some.And if they won’t allow me to disembark, I’ll pay you the same again to bring me back.”**

**  
**

**Mata scrutinized him carefully.“How do I know you can pay that much?”**

**  
**

**Lee laughed.“This is my first extended R & R in over two years.I am a bachelor with moderate tastes.My only luxury is a sports car that’s three years old and paid for.”**

**  
**

**“Military?”** ****

**  
**

**“Navy.”** ****

**  
**

**Mata shrugged.“It’s your money.One hundred now and one hundred later.”**

**  
**

**Lee flashed a credit card.“You take these?”**

**  
**

**Mata studied it, then laughed.“Of course.”He continued to laugh.“If you can leave now.The sea dictates a great deal of my schedule and I can’t wait for you to mess around with your luggage.”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled.“Didn’t have that much anyway.Let me give word to the hotel to stow my gear.”Mata nodded and Lee went back to the pay phone.At this rate, he thought wryly, it would be a good thing he was going to be on an island with limited phone access.He stuck his last coin in the slot and dialed the hotel. He picked up a few toiletries at the bait shop and was soon back at the dock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mata finished strapping down the last crate and then climbed down to the dock.“First we take care of the two hundred dollars.”**

**  
**

**“One hundred,” Lee corrected him.“You get the other hundred when I come back.”They walked back to the fish shop.**

**  
**

**“Sailor, you’ll be coming back with us.”**

**  
** ****

**“Are you a betting man?” Lee challenged with an answering grin.**

**  
** ****

**Mata studied Crane carefully.“You are serious, aren’t you?”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded.“I am indeed.”**

**  
**

**“Still they are adamant about non-Polynesians on their island.Especially after the big blow-up earlier this year.”**

**  
**

**“I know.And I know all about that ‘big blow up.’”**

**  
**

**Mata shrugged and then chuckled.“All right, Seaman.If they allow you, I’ll refund your hundred.If not, you owe me double.”**

**  
**

**Lee held out his hand.He didn’t know why this exchange was giving him so much pleasure, only that it was.Lee paid the hundred dollars and they went back to the boat.**

**  
**

**“Get on board, then,” Mata ordered.Crane did and they set off.Apparently Mata had several small islands that he had contracts to deliver goods to as they made one stop that day, quickly unloading several smaller crates of supplies and taking what little the residents had in trade for Mata to take back.The two men had a routine and Crane saw very quickly that both men were equally skilled.One would pilot while the other rested or slept.Lee was not surprised to find that they were also cousins. **

**  
**

**On the second day, Crane, feeling a touch of boredom, and certainly not used to lying around and watching others work, helped unload cargo.At first, Mata protested.“Insurance!”But his cousin, Koana, made room for Lee to help.**

**  
**

**Mata threw up his hands and then directed Lee to below decks to find something to change into.“No need to get your only set of clothes dirty.”**

**  
**

**Lee grinned, found a tee shirt and a pair of very ample and grimy shorts and used his belt to cinch them up.He rejoined the two Polynesians.**

**  
**

**Mata looked him over and then shook his head.“Why would a Navy man wear the dirtiest clothes down there?” he asked.**

**  
**

**“They were the only things I could find,” Lee shot back good-naturedly.“I wasn’t going to go through your lockers.”**

**  
**

**The boat captain shook his head.“I will find you something better later.”**

**  
**

**Later, as they were chugging away from the island, Mata joined Lee on top of the boathouse.The setting sun bronzed puffy clouds floating above. The ocean breeze cooled Lee’s sweaty body. **

**  
**

**“Tomorrow we arrive at Hikeru,” Mata stated.**

**  
**

**“I figured.”**

**  
** ****

**“You have been there before, haven’t you?”**

**  
**

**“Yes,” Lee answered simply.**

**  
**

**“So given their experience with mainlanders what makes you think they will let you stay?”**

**  
** ****

**Lee smiled.“I know the queen, La’ani . . . even before she was the queen.”**

**  
**

**Mata didn’t blink.“We’ll see how well.”**

**  
**

**Crane made no response.He had only corresponded once and hadn’t answered the most recent letters, not that there had been that many.With a sigh, Lee sincerely hoped La’ani hadn’t become so disgusted with him that she would refuse him permission to visit her homeland.**

**  
**

**"You said you are Navy," Mata said after they had watched the stars appear in the swiftly darkening sky.**

**  
**

**"Was," Lee corrected."Reserves now."**

**  
**

**  
**

**"Oh.You sounded like you were still on active duty.So you aren't stationed on Samoa?"**

**  
**

**"No," Lee said evasively."I was based out of California until just a few days ago.I was deep-sixed."**

**  
**

**Mata made a sound deep in his throat, but didn't inquire further.Lee was grateful as he didn't know why he had even divulged that much.They lay there watching the stars for a while longer and then Mata slowly got up."Next shift comes early for me and we'll be in Hikeru by mid-morning."**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and got up as well. He bunked in the small cabin with Mata, laying in the hammock Koana slept in when not on duty.**

**  
**

**  
**

**The next day was bright and clear, a direct antithesis to what it was like the day he left Hikeru.As they approached the island, Crane watched schools of fish veer off to the right and left.He was amazed at the crystal clear quality of the waters.The narrow beach ahead turned into steep cliff and a mountain that was ringed in wispy clouds.Lee remembered La'ani talking about the mountain but he had never seen it.**

**  
**

**"You stare like one who has never seen it before," Mata said suspiciously.**

**  
**

**"In a way, I haven't," Lee said remotely, his eyes still on the island that was at once beautiful and yet ugly."I spent most of my time under the mountain, not above it.I came in darkness and left in darkness as well."Crane felt the touches of what had happened during that last visit and shuddered.He had to remind himself that there was a purpose in coming and that purpose was not to remember the pain.**

**  
**

**Mata gazed thoughtfully at the man studying the island ahead, but said nothing further.**

**  
**

**  
**

**Teva stood at the dock with several other men waiting for Mata's boat to dock.Apparently he had begun his run well loaded.There was still a crate lashed onto the small deck.Perhaps it was the equipment Queen La'ani had insisted on.There also seemed to be an extra man.Teva squinted and noticed with alarm that the man was not a Polynesian. **

**  
**

**When the boat was still twenty feet from the dock, he made a gesture to Mata and Koana to stop.They did so.Teva called out in Polynesian, "We said no visitors!"**

**  
**

**"This one said you would allow him to come on your island."**

**  
** ****

**"It's Lee," the white man called out and Teva gasped in shock.**

**  
**

**Teva looked more closely.Yes, the man had the same build, same dark hair.Indeed, it was Lee Crane, the man whom the queen credited with the changes that had happened on their island."Heave to!" Teva called out to Mata and the boat slowly chugged in and docked.Teva, himself made the line fast.**

**  
**

**Mata cast a sharp glance at the man by his side as he watched the men from the island tie his boat fast.Teva jumped onboard and stood grinning in front of the Navy man."Captain Lee, somehow I never expected to see you here . . . not after what had happened to you."Then he lowered his voice."Although the queen always hoped."**

**  
**

**Lee smiled softly."I had the opportunity and took it."He did not elaborate.Now that he was here, he felt strangely shy and reticent.**

**  
**

**Again he saw Mata staring."Captain?" the Polynesian asked.**

**  
**

**Lee nodded."I was."**

**  
**

**Mata shook his head.He pulled something from inside his lava-lava.It was a hundred dollar bill.Lee smiled and took it.**

**  
**

**"Come," Teva said, clapping the American on the back."The others can unload the supplies.Let me take you to see La'ani."Teva gave orders in Hikeruian and then led the way to the end of the main village where a larger house stood.**

**  
**

**The closer Lee got, the more reticent he became, until he began to wonder why he had followed this strange compulsion.Then he saw La'ani walk out of the house to the large thatched-roof porch.She looked more regal, mature and yet, the same all at once.Lee was stunned and stopped short.**

**  
**

**"Lee!" she cried.She paused only a moment and then flew across the porch and into his arms."I was beginning to think you would never come."La'ani finally released Lee from her hug and took a step back.He looked so much better than he had when she and Na'alu had left Santa Barbara six months ago.And yet....Yet she saw something in his eyes; something in his demeanor that told her all was not quite right."Lee, come and sit down.You look tired from your trip here.Did you fly in your little submarine?"**

**  
**

**Crane shook his head.He wasn't ready to open up to her.He had traveled thousands of miles and yet he couldn't tell La'ani why he had done so."I had a great deal of leave time and . . . and wanted to take you up on your offer."**

**  
**

**La'ani steered him onto the porch where sat several western-style wicker chairs, but when she gave him his choice, Lee sat on one of the tapa mats.She sat down in front of him, laying her hand gently on his knee.He looked at it and smiled softly."So the admiral decided he could make do without you for a little while," she said with a laugh, which died when she saw him cringe."Lee, what's wrong?"**

**  
**

**Again he shook his head."I'm afraid I didn't divulge my travel plans."**

**  
**

**Her eyes widened at the several implications that such a statement brought into her mind, but the little she knew of this man, she wasn't going to barge into his private life like she was his mother.She smiled softly."I didn't get to know your Admiral Nelson as well as I would have liked, but now that you're here, perhaps he might want to know ...."She let her voice trail off, not wanting to go further, not wishing to sound like A'ona Matua.La'ani felt a twinge of sorrow.Only a month ago, the old woman had died peacefully in her sleep.It was almost as though she had accomplished all that was needed and it was time to pass to another realm.**

**  
**

**Lee nodded."You're probably right.I told Meeka I'd call him but never did.Could Mata take a letter?"Then he thought that he didn't have the ability to call Meeka and that she would probably like a note, too.**

**  
**

**This time La'ani did a mental about-face._Meeka?_That name had been mentioned before.During Lee's time at the hands of the evil one, Mendon, he had been delirious and had spoken several names she didn't know.She had wondered about them, this Meeka's included, but had not asked.Was this a sweetheart?Betrothed?She wasn't sure she wanted to know but . . ."Meeka?"**

**  
**

**"I didn't tell you about her, did I?" he asked.She shook her head.Lee sighed and then continued."I have done both of you a great disservice.And yet Meeka still continues to call me her Vadeer, or father."**

**  
**

**La'ani couldn't help it, she felt a brief instant of relief, but tried to keep that relief from her face.Then she wondered if Lee was married and hadn't told her that, either."A daughter?I had no idea that you were . . . uh...."There her determination to probe subtly failed her.There was nothing the least bit subtle about her thoughts right now.**

**  
**

**"Married?" Lee finished for her.He smiled."No, nothing as simple as that."**

**  
**

**A girl brought a tray of fruit juices and set it down in front of them.La'ani spoke to her in Polynesian.When the girl had left, La'ani turned back to Lee."I asked her to bring letter writing supplies and send word for Mata to wait if he could."She smiled at Lee's bemused expression."What?" she asked.**

**  
**

**"I can't seem to get away from mother hen types," he said sardonically, then he mentally winced at his choice of words.**

**  
**

**La'ani noticed his quick, but subtle change of demeanor but again chose not to ask why."I am curious about this daughter," she prompted.**

**  
**

**“It was shortly before I went on the mission that landed me here.Chip Morton and I ended up in the middle of a coup in a small European country.We had to hide out in the countryside and ended up at an orphanage.The priest in charge was mortally wounded and made me promise to take care of the orphans.We made our way across country with fourteen kids ranging in age from twelve years to a ten-month-old baby.But we got 'em all out and the oldest, the girl I had made a sort of chief over the rest of them, asked me to adopt her.That's Meeka."**

**  
**

**"Oh, Lee!That's wonderful!" La'ani cried."You are a father."**

**  
**

**There was no humor in his smile."I don't feel like one.I don't think I've averaged one decent visit a month since she came stateside.And besides, I can’t adopt her.I’m a bachelor with a dangerous job.The courts allowed me to be a joint foster parent.A couple has her most of the time.”Lee dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.He found Meeka’s spring school picture and showed it to La’ani.**

**  
**

**“She is a very pretty girl.You must be very proud of her.”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded.Yes, he was very proud of Meeka and what she had accomplished.He said as much.**

**  
**

**“You will have to bring her to visit,” La’ani suggested. **

**  
** ****

**The girl brought writing materials and waited while Lee composed a quick note to the admiral telling him where he was.He also wished the new captain well and sent his regards to the crew.La’ani and the girl had been conversing in Polynesian.As he folded the paper and put it in an envelope, he chuckled.“I’m going to have to learn this language of yours.”He addressed the envelope and handed it to the girl, then he did the same for Meeka.“Thanks,” he told her.She smiled and took the envelopes with her**

**  
**

**“Peloa said that this time you would have to stay long enough to properly fill out a lava lava,” La’ani told him with a musical laugh.**

**  
**

**Lee didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he began to laugh with La’ani.“Now I know I’ll have to learn the language, if you are going to talk about me that way.”But the topic of dress strangely made him think of A’ona Matua.He asked about her and was disheartened to see La’ani’s eyes fill up with tears.He suspected he knew exactly what that meant.“La’ani, is she….?”**

**  
**

**“A’ona Matua died a month ago.”**

**  
** ****

**Lee was speechless.It was very close to the time his mother had died.“I’m sorry,” he said sorrowfully.**

**  
**

**“She said she had finished her life as it should have been and it was time for her to go.And she did, one night in her sleep.”**

**  
**

**“A very peaceful way to go,” he said softly, but with great sincerity.**

**  
**

** **


	6. Chapter 6

\

**Lee sat in the middle of the canoe paddling, first one side, then the other.He felt power in the muscles across his shoulders and he reveled in the new strength he seemed to have gained in the nearly two weeks he had been here.He was surprised how dark he had become, too.And how comfortable he was in the local men’s wear, he thought sardonically.He wondered what the men on the boat would think if they saw him now and he paused in his cadence.**

**  
**

**“You lost count again, Lee,” La’ani said with a soft laugh. She was just behind him, her paddle had been flashing in time with his.They were just beyond the reef and the canoe rose and fell rhythmically with the swelling waves of the ocean.The sea was getting heavy.A storm would be arriving soon, but not before sunset, he guessed.Still time for a short dive.“What dire thoughts caused you to falter?” she asked lightly, when he didn’t take up the paddle again.**

**  
**

**“I was just wondering what the men would think if they saw me now,” he replied softly.**

**  
**

**She laughed.“I can have Teva take a picture and you can show it to them when you return.”**

**  
**

**Lee had not told her anything about the past month and a half of his life.It was time.He owed it to her to not think that he had come simply on her account.For a moment he wondered just what she would think of him for ‘using’ her like that.He decided to come completely clean.“I won’t be going back,” he said quietly, his paddle lying forgotten across his legs.**

**  
**

**There was a pause.“What?”La’ani was incredulous.Lee could have said almost anything else but this.She remembered his almost worshipful consideration of his ‘Gray Lady.’ She had thought of her feelings of the night before; her realization of how much she cared for this man and yet how little she could compete with his ‘mistress.’Now?Now she knew what it was that had seemed different about Lee, had made her think there was some underlying sadness, depression or problem.During the past twelve days she had only striven to enjoy his presence, and hope her own presence was giving him some happiness in return.Now she simply wanted to find out what was going on.“Why not?”**

**  
**

**“Because I was relieved of command.”The pain in his voice was overwhelming and almost broke her heart.**

**  
**

**La’ani was flabbergasted.Another statement that seemed unconceivable.“But why?”**

**  
**

**There was a pause.“I was deemed unfit.I didn’t pass my physical.”**

**  
**

**It was as though something had been torn from his soul.“But you seemed fit to me when you came here.”La’ani put her paddle down and reached forward.She gently laid her hand on his arm.He turned to face her.“Why would they think you were not fit to be captain?And who?Admiral Nelson?”Even as she asked the last, she knew that her guess wasn’t right.Even so, Lee had said absolutely nothing about the recent past since he had arrived.His answers to her questions, she realized now, had been evasive or generic.Lee had totally immersed himself in life here, fishing, climbing the mountain, exploring, swimming and diving.When he wasn’t out with the men, Teva and Na’alu, who ironically had become his staunchest ally to those who mistrusted this ‘stranger,’ he was with her.They usually ate quiet meals together, although his appetite fluctuated with his mood.Sometimes they simply strolled on the beach or sat watching the stars.Would he continue to be content to do so?She didn’t think so.La’ani longed to tell him how much she loved him.For as much as she had been irritated that he had not seen fit to contact her more than the one time since he had left before, La’ani also realized that her heart had been drawn to him from the first time she had met him.**

**  
**

**And now he had been cut off from his “love.”Her emotions felt in turmoil, writhing like the waves during a typhoon.But she said nothing of that, knowing that Lee needed to get his own feelings out.From how long it had taken him to tell her just this brief little bit, she knew how hard that would be.When they had been together, he had plied her with questions about what was going on with her life and about the culture, language and history of her people.He had become somewhat fluent in her language by now.**

**  
**

**Briefly, La’ani wondered if his loss of command had to do with what had happened on the island during his imprisonment, but she would not pry, even as she hadn’t before Lee’s revelation.**

**  
**

**“The admiral?” he asked, bringing her back.“No, not Admiral Nelson.Although he didn’t seem able to stop it from happening.”He paused and frowned.“Well, I guess that’s not a fair statement, either.I don’t think he knew before I did.”His brow furrowed in thought.A lot of protocol had been sidelined, he thought. **

**  
**

**La’ani waited for a moment before responding.“But who would say such a thing?” she prompted.**

**  
**

**Who indeed, he thought, but he couldn’t lay all his problems on her lap, burdening her with things like this.It would be like dumping on Meeka.He shook his head.“I’ll figure it out later,” he said.“You don’t need all my baggage.”**

**  
**

**She only took a second to figure out what he probably meant by that idiom, then she felt a flare of anger.He thought she was a child!He had been treating her like he was her brother or father.Grabbing his paddle and jerking it out of his hand, she snapped, “Why not, Lee Crane?Why can’t you tell me what’s going on?Isn’t that what people who care for one another do for each other?Or is it because you think I’m too young?”She looked every inch a queen as she glared fiercely at him.**

**  
**

**Lee was taken aback and sat speechless for a moment.**

**  
**

**“You have been treating me like some kind of little sister,” she continued.“And that’s fine, but just be aware, I am not a child, Lee.I am an adult, almost twenty years old.Treat me like one.Give me the same consideration you would to any of your other adult friends.”**

**  
**

**_Almost twenty?She was honestly nineteen? _he thought.Many times as they had sat together and talked, Lee had been struck by how mature she seemed and it was at those times that the desire to take her in his arms had surged hotly in his veins.He had only squelched those feelings by reminding himself that this was a child young enough to be his daughter.And now he realized that while she was only a little more than half his age….He was jerked back by the heat of her next words.**

**  
**

**“Don’t treat me like I can’t handle the rotten, vicious things in life,” she went on.“You know what’s happened here.You know how horrible things have been.”**

**  
**

**Tears began flowing down her cheeks and Lee reached for her and drew her close.She began to sob and he felt his own emotions rise to the brink.He felt the heat in the corners of his eyes but didn’t heed the stray tears that trickled down his tanned cheeks.“I’m sorry, La’ani.I’m so sorry.I didn’t mean to demean you or your experiences.”**

**  
**

**She continued to rock and cry, her arms around him like he was some life preserver.She pored out her feelings about her brother and father and her mother; things he had already heard and things new to him.And throughout it all, Lee held her close.**

**  
**

**“My mother used to rock me like this,” she finally said.“Here I didn’t want to be treated like a child and I throw myself into your arms like one.”**

**  
**

**Lee remembered that his mother had done the same thing and he saw her again in her casket.The harsh emotions of his recent loss threatened again to overwhelm him.He felt the hot tears of being alone—no—of being bereft.Suddenly Lee wasn’t holding La’ani to comfort her, but to comfort himself as well.What he had held in at the funeral suddenly released, however briefly and Lee couldn’t stop it.**

**  
**

**After they had held on to each other for what seemed hours, he pulled back.“Even adults need that kind of comfort at times,” he whispered in her ear before they found another outlet for their emotions.Their lips touched and then molded together in expressions of understanding and affection.And desire.What Lee had been striving to suppress, to control, because he had thought her barely climbing out of childhood came surging forward.This latest expression, too, seemed to last forever and then reluctantly, slowly they parted.They sat in the canoe, facing each other, panting slightly, not quite knowing what to say.**

**  
**

**La’ani spoke first.“Lee, I hope that wasn’t because you . . . you….”**

**  
**

**“It was because you are a special young woman, because I care very deeply for you and because….”His voice dropped to a whisper as he caressed her cheek.“Because it was right.”And the irritating little voice of reason kept asking him if it really was right.For all that she was considered an adult, she was still seventeen years his junior, she was a queen and for that alone she was as inaccessible to him as the _Seaview_ was at the moment.**

**  
**

**“Lee Crane, I love you, but I am under no illusions.Your heart belongs to another,” she said suddenly, bringing him out of his momentary illusion.**

**  
**

**“Huh?”** ****

**  
**

**“Your Gray Lady, Lee.”She smiled softly.“I could have worse rivals.”Her hand reached up where his still lay against her cheek.**

**  
**

**Lee frowned.“She’s not mine to have or love, La’ani.”**

**  
**

**There were other things missing, La’ani thought.“Lee, tell me what’s happened since you left here before.Please.Maybe we can find a solution.”**

**  
**

**He looked at her in astonishment and admiration.“You’d help me get your rival back,” he said half serious, half teasing.**

**  
**

**“Are you happy without _Seaview_?” La’ani asked.He shook his head.“Then tell me.Please.”**

**  
**

**So he did.As they were slowly carried on the current that paralleled the reef he told her everything—his recovery, the admiral’s disappearance, his mother’s death, the loss of command.He left very little out of his narrative. **

**  
**

**“But why would someone do this to you, especially so soon after the death of your mother?”She stopped and gasped softly, seeing the pain on his face.“Oh, Lee, I am so sorry.I. . .”**

**  
**

**“I know.It’s hard, no matter how or when it happens,” he replied.But he was thinking of her question.What he was really concentrating on was the seeming lack of protocol.Why he hadn’t thought of it before, he didn’t know.If one had a substandard score on any part of a physical, especially someone in a position like his, the individual was usually called back in after a grace period to have the test reviewed, possibly retaken.There was at least a warning that such action as a reassignment was going to happen.And why a doctor on the other side of the country?Sure it had been convenient at the time, since he had been near the east coast anyway….Now he wondered just who it had been convenient for.Something smelled and he had been wallowing too much in his self-pity to notice.He couldn’t even begin to think who might have it in for him.There were too many people he had irritated over the years.Someone had been watching him carefully, waiting for his most vulnerable moment and he had walked blithely into the trap.Hell, he thought, he had sent the invitations.“That’s a very good question, La’ani.I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself.”**

**  
**

**“For the same reason I allowed Bomar to use me, Lee.I was in pain.You were as well.”She hesitated, her thoughts in turmoil.He had not professed love to her, but he had admitted something very close.And his body language had admitted it even more.With his being barred from her “rival,” she had the opportunity to have him forever.Despite the fact that he was of the same race and nationality as the hated Bomar….She paused in her thoughts, shocked.How could two people have the same roots and be so different?But despite all that she knew her people would come to love Lee even as she did.La’ani wished the A’ona Matua were still here.Then she heard herself asking, “Can you fight this decision, Lee?”**

**  
**

**“Fight it?” he asked.“I don’t know.I may have let too much time pass, La’ani, but I think I should at least inquire.”He then looked back into her face and saw the conflicting emotions.Was it worth fighting city hall when he had something very worthwhile right here?Then he asked himself how happy he could be not having at least tried to find out why he had been so summarily tossed off the boat.He thought of being away from the men he had come to think of as brothers and felt an ache—the same ache he had felt ever since he had opened that damned letter.**

**  
**

**“I think you should, too,” La’ani replied, breaking into his reverie.**

**  
**

**“Why?” he asked, studying her carefully.“That would be taking me away.”**

**  
**

**“Lee, I want you to be happy.”** ****

**  
**

**He pulled her close as fresh tears tracked down her cheeks.**

**  
**

**“If I can only have you for short times it will be worth the wait the rest of the time,” she heard herself saying and realized it was true.** ****

**  
**

**“That’s not fair to you.You deserve better.”He had felt attracted to many women in his life, but never had he felt the attraction, the deep affection also augmented by the respect that he had for this dark-eyed Polynesian girl.That anyone could even cause him to consider turning aside his career….But still, his words were true—she did deserve better, whether he got his command back or not.**

**  
**

**She pulled away and then reached up and stroked his cheek with one finger.“Lee, perhaps it is a cliché to you but I am Polynesian, a child of the ocean.We know the ocean, we live it, breathe it.The ocean runs in our veins and through the centuries it has separated our peoples from one another.We know how to deal with the separations that are caused by living with the ocean and being a part of it.You know that, I can tell that you know it.The ocean is part of you as well, even if you aren’t Polynesian.”She smiled and let her hand fall, brushing down his chest as it did.“And we also know how to enjoy the moments together,” she murmured.**

**  
**

**He bet she did, Lee thought.He felt warmth rising in his body._Now is not the time_, he reminded himself.He just held her close and pondered everything that had just transpired.The sun slowly slid beneath the distant ocean horizon and they simply sat in the canoe and watched, only paddling occasionally to stay close to the island.After everything that had happened to him in the recent past, Lee felt a peaceful comfort in simply being with La’ani.**

**  
**

**She lay quietly in Lee’s arms, enfolded in his strength and caring as the warm darkness enfolded them both.In the distance lightning flashed intermittently.It was getting quite late but time meant nothing.**

**  
**

**He leaned forward until his lips caressed her ear.“You are a very special woman, La’ani.I felt that from the first moment you came into my cell.I feel it so much more now.”**

**  
**

**She was tempted to turn and gaze into his eyes. She was hearing something she hadn’t heard before.It was more than caring.Dare she hope?**

**  
**

**He continued and to her ear, he sounded somewhat bewildered.“La’ani, as much as I would like to stay, I have to go back and fight this.”**

**  
**

**La’ani realized that she would only have Lee Crane until Mata returned then he would be gone.“I want you to, Lee,” she whispered back, even though deep down there was a part of her that wanted him all to herself. **

**  
**

**Although she was lying with her back against his chest, she knew that he was looking up toward into the soft, cloud enfolded night.“I wish you could come with me,” he murmured.I wish I could stay.”He paused and then held her a little tighter.“I . . . I still wish I was being totally fair to you.”**

**  
**

**She pulled away and turned to look into his dark eyes.How could she reassure him?“What do you mean, Lee?Have I complained?”**

**  
**

**He laughed softly.“No, you haven’t.On the contrary, you have made it so easy to love you.”**

**  
**

**She sucked in her breath.“What?” she asked, her voice almost breaking.**

**“You heard me, Queen La’ani Rana’oanui.I believe you have thrown your net over me and captured my heart.”Then he sighed.“But I’m afraid that it’s also not mine to give.”**

**  
**

**She turned enough to kiss him.“Lee, are there married men on _Seaview_?”**

**  
**

**He sighed again.“Yes, but most of the families live near the Institute.”**

**  
**

**“So I live a few miles farther away.”She laughed softly and then felt his indecision.“Lee, if we love each other and it’s meant to be, it will happen.”**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing, only wondered if he loved her enough.He was so deeply attracted to the dark-eyed woman.He realized that now and understood why he had gravitated to this place after being stripped of everything.“Yes,” he murmured.He felt the ring on his finger, the one that had belonged to his father, and he pulled it off.“La’ani, I don’t know how long it will be before Mata returns.I don’t know how long it will take to fight my . . . dismissal, or what the outcome will be.Or when I will be able to return.”He paused and reached for her hand.“But until I do, I want you to have this.It was my father’s.”He found her hand and slipped it on her index finger.Her hands that had seemed infinitely large and strong when he was sick were in actuality, small, with long, graceful fingers.The ring was too big.**

**“Oh, Lee.I . . . I . . . thank you,” she said.“It’s beautiful.Your father’s?”She held it on her finger with her other hand; afraid it would fall off.**

**  
**

**“It’s too big,” he stated, disappointed.**

**  
**

**“I will put it on a necklace.It will be near my heart.”She paused as though considering something.“But I have nothing for you,” she added sadly.**

**  
**

**He kissed her.“I have the taste of you on my lips.”He ran his hands through her hair and then held her hands in his and kissed her palms.His fingers slid up her bare arms and rested on her cheeks.She shivered but didn’t make any other move.“I have the feel of you in my mind.”He took her in his arms and held her close.Her heart beat a close cadence to his heart and he felt the warmth of her breath on his chest.“And your heart resides in my heart.That is a gift better than life itself.And it will sustain me no matter what happens in the future.”In the darkness, he felt her tears course down her cheeks and down his chest.The lightning flashed closer and muted thunder began to sound above the cadence of the waves on the reef.Reluctantly they took their paddles and began the return to the island cove.This time their cadence matched perfectly.**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Although Teva had asked him to help him with the fishing nets, the Polynesian hadn’t said two words since they began.Indeed, it had seemed that Teva had been distant for the past day and a half.Ever since the evening he and La’ani had opened up in the canoe.Finally the nets were folded so they would be ready for the next fishing excursion in the morning and Lee stood up, rubbing his sore back.**

**  
**

**“It is common knowledge that the queen loves you,” Teva finally said.“And that she would like to marry you.Your ring is on a necklace around her neck.”**

**  
**

**The tone was neutral.Lee couldn’t tell if Teva was angry or not.But he had spoken in English, which was indicative that all was not as usual.“Yes, giving a ring to a woman is customary where I come from.It shows the intent of the man.”Lee waited for Teva to elaborate, all the while feeling the place where his ring used to sit comfortably on his finger.**

**  
**

**“So it is your intent to marry her?”**

**  
**

**“Eventually.There are a few things I have to take care of on the mainland.”**

**  
**

**“The last queen married an American.”Teva was emotionless.**

**  
**

**The anger of insult flashed hot.“You would put me in the same league with Bomar?” he snapped, drawing up to his full height, which was a couple of inches taller than Teva.**

**  
**

**“I don’t, but the people cannot help but make the comparison, even if only based on your nationality.They have not minded you as a friend.They understand that you helped rid them of Bomar and the Evil one, but….”**

**  
**

**“But what?” Lee prompted, still angry but forcing himself to calm down.** ****

**  
**

**“But it is too soon.They fear deep relationships with white mainlanders,” Teva said solemnly.“They will feel pain from the past.”**

**  
**

**“So it really doesn’t matter how La’ani feels or how I feel,” Crane said softly.** ****

**  
**

**Teva nodded.“La’ani has to consider those she is responsible for as much or more than she considers the feelings of her heart.”**

**  
**

**The turmoil that Lee thought he had resolved returned in full force.He had accepted her argument that they could have a long distance relationship, at least for the near future, and make it work and now he was asked to simply walk away?“Have you talked to La’ani?” he asked.**

**  
**

**“No.”** ****

**  
**

**So it was being left up to him.**

**  
**

**“And who is to say where the feelings of her heart are really coming from?” Teva added.** ****

**  
**

**That startled Lee for a moment.He had pondered his own motives, but never questioned hers.Somehow, though, he thought that Teva’s last question was simply rhetoric thrown into his otherwise thoughtful reasoning. “I know where the feelings of La’ani’s heart come from, just as I know my feelings, Teva.”He paused even as he continued to gaze into the Polynesian’s eyes.“I made the mistake of thinking her a child, don’t insult her by doing the same thing.”**

**  
**

**“You are correct, that was a foolish statement.The queen has cared for you from the first.But Lee Crane, what happens when you go back to your submarine?What happens when you fight against others like Mendon?How often will you come and make La’ani happy as she is now?”**

**  
**

**Teva didn’t know about his situation, but like his previous words, these also startled him.Unfortunately, the Polynesian man was asking viable questions.There were a lot of what if’s to consider.“I’ll think seriously on your words,” Lee said woodenly.**

**  
**

**“Thank you, my friend.”**

**  
**

**================================**

**  
**

**“Admiral.”A voice on the intercom interrupted his reverie.**

**  
**

**Nelson picked up the mike.“Yes, Sparks.”**

**  
**

**“I have a message from the Institute, sir,” the radioman informed him.**

**  
**

**“Is it coded?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“Then go ahead and read it to me.**

**“Yes, sir.”Sparks’ voice seemed excited.“The note is being passed along from Captain Crane and it reads, ‘Admiral, I just wanted to let you know that I am on Hikeru. (You can thank Meeka and La’ani for the prod.)My apologies for not contacting you sooner.I had to have some time to think.Please pass along my congratulations to the new captain and give my warmest regards to the crew.’”**

**  
**

**There was silence for several minutes.“Admiral, what reply do you wish me to make to the Institute?”**

**“Tell Angie thank you and I will contact her a little later.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”**

**  
**

**Jamieson was just shaking his head.“Who’d have thought?”**

**  
**

**“Thank God for women,” Chip murmured softly.**

**  
**

**“Amen,” the admiral agreed.** ****

**  
**

**“Sir, can I pass along the word?” Sharkey asked cheerfully.**

**  
**

**Nelson nodded and smiled.“That way the person who said the captain was on Hikeru will get his winnings before we before we arrive in Santa Barbara.”**

**  
**

**“Admiral, I don’t know how long ago this letter was written, but it doesn’t seem to indicate that he had received yours.I think I should go out in the Flying Sub and let him know what’s going on.See how he feels now,” Morton said with a grin.**

**  
**

**Harriman nodded.“Yes, I think that’s a very good idea, Chip.He can come back with you.”_That is if he wants to,_ Nelson added to himself.“After a couple of weeks on Hikeru, he should be in great shape.”**

**  
**

**“I’ll get ready now, sir.”**

**  
**

**“Before you leave, see me.I’m going to check with Angie and get more details on this,” Harriman added.Morton left quickly.**

**  
**

**“Shouldn’t I go out with Mr. Morton?” Doc asked.**

**  
**

**Nelson shook his head.“No.I don’t think that’s a good idea.I think Chip will be able to approach this situation as a friend.Not that you aren’t,” he added hastily.“But you are also his CMO, and I think that Chip is more what Lee would want now rather than you or I converging on him right now.”**

**  
**

**“You’re probably right, but the medical review board’s getting impatient.They want to know why Captain Crane hasn’t contacted them in the two weeks since they concluded their review and threw out that last physical.The idea that Lee just up and took off like he did wouldn’t really look good on his psych profile either. Whoever wanted him deep-sixed would have a field day with this.”Doc sighed and took a sip of coffee.“They’re ready to put a time limit on this.I can feel it.”**

**  
**

**“Let me talk to them next time they push,” suggested the admiral.** ****

**  
**

**“No, they would simply brush you off, Admiral.No offense, but you are not a doctor and you’re not a neutral party.”Doc smiled softly and finished his coffee.“This is where a CMO is the right ticket.”**

**  
**

**“Do the best you can.I want Lee back, but I’m not going to pressure him into it.”**

**  
**

**When the _Seaview_ returned back to Santa Barbara a few hours later, after the almost two week long mission, there was a thick, padded envelope of materials waiting for Doc.He looked at it in surprise, as the postmark was from DC.There was no name on the return, indeed, nothing to tell him who had sent it.A postal box number was it.Then he saw the tiny initials in the upper corner, FM and he wondered.**

**  
**

**It had been screened, so it wasn’t some kind of booby trap.Doc shrugged and quickly opened it.A note fell out and he read it:**

**  
**

**Doctor, I thought about our conversation, especially when you said I had been used.I made inquiries and now see that I have indeed been used.As you seemed to intimate, your captain has been targeted and so, I believe, has Admiral Nelson and your submarine.I also believe that whoever ordered that physical has some kind of link to an enemy foreign power.I am enclosing everything that I have as I fear this person may be suspicious of me.In my naïve ignorance, I have asked too many questions and heard way too much.I am going to try and come out to California to talk personally, but if I can’t, maybe these things will help.**

**Francis Marcum.**

****

**  
**

**Doc glanced through the memos, notes of phone calls, their dates, times.There was a micro-cassette in its case and Doc pulled out his medical recorder to play it.As he listened, he became more and more agitated.The agitation was augmented with shock and anger as he listened to what had obviously been a road map of the cold-blooded murder of an innocent.Why, he kept asking himself?Jamieson thought Marcum might easily be understating things.Pulling out the untraceable mobile phone, he called Marcum’s office.A click and then a male voice answered.“Who is this?”**

**Doc used his ploy again.“This is the Pentagon.Who is this?I need to speak to Dr. Marcum immediately.”**

**  
**

**“Doctor Marcum is no longer here.”** ****

**  
**

**“How do I reach him?I need to discuss one of his patients with him.”**

**  
**

**“I don’t know.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will try back later.”Doc hung up.It was time to see the admiral.He gathered up all the materials Marcum had sent him and left, heading back to _Seaview_ where he knew Nelson would still be on duty.With the captain and the XO away, the admiral would be working with Lt. O’Brien to get all the paperwork done before leaving the boat.**

**  
**

**He was right.Both men were in the control room.O’Brien greeted him with only mild curiosity, but Nelson noticed the packet under his arm immediately.He scrutinized Doc’s face and straight away ordered him to follow him, presumably to his cabin.When they got there, Nelson motioned Jamieson to a chair.**

**  
**

**“Admiral, I had a most interesting package waiting for me when I got to my office,” he began without preamble.It generates many questions, but it answers even more.Maybe you can figure out what I couldn’t—or verify what my paranoid little mind is thinking right now.”**

**  
**

**“About Lee?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.It’s from the doctor in charge of the captain’s physical.He had a fit of conscience and did some checking.I suspect his curiosity may have cost him his life.”**

**  
**

**Nelson’s eyes widened.“That’s pretty serious.Order us some coffee while I look this over.”**

**  
**

**Doc did as directed and then sat quietly as the admiral read the contents of the package.After a short while, Nelson frowned and then growled softly.He ignored the knock on the cabin door and Doc took the tray with a carafe of coffee and two mugs from the galley mate.Jamieson poured some coffee for each of them and then sat and sipped his while the admiral continued to study the information.Finally Nelson played the tape.His expression darkened.**

**  
**

**Finally, “So the People’s Republic still has enough clout to slip someone in ONI.”** ****

**  
**

**“ONI?”** ****

**  
**

**“You read his notes, Jamie,” Nelson said contemplatively.“I don’t know which possibility bothers me the most.Someone in ONI irritated enough to seek revenge or some double agent with enough clout to pull these kinds of strings.”**

**  
**

**“But why, Admiral?What gain would it be to get a submarine captain relieved of command?”**

**  
**

**Nelson snorted.“Come on, Doc.Think about it.We’re not just talking about a sub captain.We’re talking about _Seaview_. Look what happened to John.I’m not bragging, but several times there have been attempts to capture the boat.And more than several times Lee has, undercover or not, dealt some pretty good knocks to our enemies.That alone would be enough for revenge.”**

**  
**

**“So this is about taking down Lee?” Doc asked.“And my previous summations about his mother?I had hoped….”**

**  
**

**The admiral nodded.“Don’t say anything about that to Lee.”**

**  
**

**“I won’t.”Doc shuddered.“Do you think….?”**

**  
**

**Again Nelson nodded.“Damn them, yes.”He reached for a cigarette but there were none.He shuddered, thinking of the tenor of hatred that would destroy an innocent life to get at someone else.And he wondered how much of that plan was to get at him?He shuddered again and pushed away the stab of guilt that tapped at his conscience.“I think we need to contact Jiggs again.See if my nasty suspicions have any merit.”**

**  
**

**“When?”** ****

**  
**

**“Now, the sooner the better.If the mole is still there we need to get him before he slips away.”Harriman said tersely.He leaned forward and flipped the switch for the radioman.“Ultra secure line to the Institute.”Soon he was talking to Angie.“Get me Jiggs Starke.High priority, scrambled.”**

**She nodded and turned partly away.Nelson put the materials in easily accessible order. The cassette was fed into the player of his latest vidphone.Starke should be able to hear it on his computer link up.**

**  
**

**“He’s on the line, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**Harriman opened the connection.**

**  
**

**“Harry, you hear the latest?” Starke asked without preamble.** ****

**  
**

**“What latest?”Nelson felt irritation to be getting so much of his information second hand.**

**  
**

**“The doctor who examined Lee was found dead this afternoon.Looked like suicide, but I have my suspicions.”**

**  
**

**“And suspicious you should be, Jiggs.Listen to this.”Harriman played the cassette.**

**  
**

**When it was over there was silence.“Who was that?” Starke finally asked.**

**  
**

**“One is Francis Marcum.I was hoping you might recognize the other speaker.”**

**  
**

**“Sounds familiar,” Starke said.“Blast it!That we have a mole that high up.”There was a pause.“I think I know who might recognize the voice more quickly than we would.”**

**  
**

**Harriman came to the same conclusion, but letting Lee know this?He mentally groaned.**

**  
**

**“Have you contacted Lee yet?” Starke asked.**

**  
**

**“Commander Morton should be there by now.But you realize what this will do to him, don’t you?” Nelson pointed out.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I know, but I don’t know how else to find out who this is without tipping him. The agent may already know he’s being investigated as it is,” Starke replied.**

**  
**

**Nelson could only nod.**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nelson looked tense, so Morton resisted making any wise cracks about childhood requests on long trips.“Just doing a flyby now, sir,” he replied.“They have no radio communications.”**

**  
**

**“Keep circling,” the admiral said tersely and then related all that he had found out from Doc and Starke.“Whatever Lee’s disposition right now, we need him to try and identify this mole.I don’t recognize the voice, and Admiral Starke can’t pinpoint it either.”**

**  
**

**“But you figure Lee can?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes.”The admiral took a deep breath.Chip didn’t think he was going to like the next part.He was right . . . he didn’t.“There’s a problem, though.”**

**  
**

**“What?”** ****

**  
**

**“Chip, I think you need to be ready for this.Let me play it.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”And as he listened, his breath caught in his throat.“I . . . Admiral, we can’t play that.”**

**  
**

**“Just enough for Lee to identify the voice,” the admiral said.**

**  
**

**“That’s just it, Admiral.Lee will know.If you only play a half a minute, he’ll know.”**

**  
**

**“We’ve got to try.I will just tell him that’s all we have.”**

**  
**

**“You’d lie to him?” Chip asked.** ****

**  
**

**“With this, wouldn’t you?”Nelson groaned.“If it wasn’t so important to catch this guy and prevent him from selling out every other ONI agent, Lee would never know about this.”**

**  
**

**Morton sighed.“But who are we to decide something like that?”He paused.“What a hell of a dilemma.I’m taking her down, Admiral.”**

**  
**

**“Let me know when you’ve talked to Lee.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”**

**  
**

**================================**

**  
**

**As they had so many nights before, Lee and La’ani sat on the beach listening to the waves crashing on the reef.Her head was on his chest and she was listening to the strong heartbeat, lulled by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.She senses, however, that something was not quite right, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.Lee had not spoken for some time.She knew that something was troubling him and she felt a strange sort of disquiet.La’ani had heard rumors from the village and wondered if Lee had heard them as well.While the people liked Lee, they were still distrustful of the motives of any mainlander toward her.She had wanted to believe that Lee was the exception, and she knew that once they knew Lee, the rumors would go away.It wasn’t fair, she thought, feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.**

**  
**

**“I have to go back, La’ani,” Lee said, bringing her out of her aching reverie.“When Mata returns I’ll return with him.”**

**  
**

**Remembering her encouragement of just three days past, still she ventured, “Couldn’t you just send word?Like before?”**

**  
**

**“No.Now that I’ve been thinking clearly these past few days, I know I need to go and tilt my own windmill.” He turned to her and kissed her forehead.That, too, had a different feel, as though Lee was holding back.“And wasn’t that you who first told me to fight this?”**

**  
**

**Yes, she thought furiously, it had been her.She concentrated on the first thing he had said.“Tilt your own . . . what?”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled and explained.** ****

**  
**

**If he left, he would have to come back, she thought desperately.“You will come back.”**

**  
**

**He smiled.She could see his white teeth in the darkness.They reassured her.“Yes, when I can and we can correspond, too.”Another pause.“You have to get a communications center, a radio or something.Words are fine, but the sound of a voice is much more personal.”**

**  
**

**Despite the upbeat tone of his voice, she knew that he had heard the concerns of the people.She wondered who had told him.Na’alu?Teva?Sighing, La’ani realized that it really didn’t matter.Sooner or later, someone would have made an issue out of Lee’s background.It still wasn’t fair, her thoughts shouted.**

**  
**

**“And maybe sometime you can visit me and Meeka,” he ventured.** ****

**  
**

**“And bring her to visit Hikeru,” she added.Then with a cry, she flung herself into his arms.“Lee, the people will get used to you.”**

**  
**

**“I hope so, La’ani,” he said with a soft laugh.“Because I do plan on coming back sooner than I did this time.”**

**  
**

**“They will!” she said.She reached up and felt the ring that had been too large to wear on her finger.It was warm to the touch.His hand covered hers and she felt somewhat comforted.“They will,” she said more softly.**

**  
**

**“Just as long as it’s before we get too old,” he said softly, his voice more light-hearted.**

**  
**

**Lee wondered, though, as he held her close, what circumstances would determine the next meeting; just as he had wondered the last time they had parted.They sat quietly for a while longer, listening to the rhythm of the waves, the soft wind in the palm trees.Then Lee heard a soft whining sound.It waned but he was sure he had heard it and he was also sure he knew what it was.Sitting up slowly, not wanting to disturb La’ani, he listened more intently, trying to block out the sounds that had been so soothing and comforting before.**

**  
**

**“What is it, Lee,” she asked, feeling the tension in his body.She had heard the foreign sound, too, but hadn’t been able to figure what it was.He recognized it, though.**

**  
**

**“Shh!” was his only reply.Then he heard it again.It was unmistakable.The Flying Sub!He said as much to La’ani.Then it came louder to their ears.It was descending, getting ready to land nearby.**

**  
**

**“Perhaps they have good news,” she ventured.**

**  
**

**Lee continued listening.The craft seemed to be circling.It did for some minutes.He was puzzled.Why didn’t it just land?Finally, it dropped closer to the island and then it splashed into the water.**

**  
**

**Teva rushed up.“My queen, please come away from here!”**

**  
**

**La’ani laughed, but it was hollow, more to reassure Teva.She knew that the Flying Sub was here to take Lee away.He would go with it and she would be alone.“No, Teva.Lee says it’s his submarine’s little jet.Don’t you remember from before?”**

**  
**

**“Mmm.The yellow boat?”**

**  
**

**“Yes,” she replied.A light was appearing from under the waves, coming closer.It appeared as something eerie and mysterious as it came closer and closer.**

**  
**

**Teva said no more about her leaving, but he didn’t leave either.They backed away as the Flying Sub broke from the water near them and beached like some vastly overgrown outrigger.**

**  
**

**Lee approached as the engines powered down and walked to the rear hatch.Banging on the hull, he heard the hatch wheel engage and he stood back.When the hatch opened, Crane blinked at the bright light from the interior and then he grinned as he recognized the exec.“Nice of you to drop in,” Lee said sardonically, still feeling the effects of his recent conversation with La’ani, but nevertheless glad to see Chip.**

**  
**

**“Good to see you again, Miss La’ani,” he said in acknowledgement to the young woman by his side.He turned back to Lee and snorted.“Well, someone had to make the first move.That note didn’t quite cut it.”He gazed at Lee in the light from the Flying Sub’s interior.“You’re looking a great deal better than the last time you dressed like that.”**

**  
**

**“The going thing now for desk jockeys,” he said sarcastically.“Did they give you the ‘Lady’?”**

**  
**

**Chip frowned slightly and then brightened.“Yep, but I wouldn’t take her.”**

**  
**

**Lee did a double take.“What?Are you nuts?Who’s the skipper then?**

**  
**

**Morton grinned Cheshire cat-like.“You are, Lee, pending a new physical.I’m only minding the boat until you get back and give credence to all the squawking we’ve done the past few weeks.”**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing for a few minutes.He should have known.**

**  
**

**Morton sobered quickly.“Yeah, we’ve found out quite a few things.It wasn’t just incompetence that landed you that ONI mission from hell, Lee.And while revenge may have been a factor in the timing of that physical, it was far more serious than we thought.There is a mole in ONI.”**

**  
**

**“What?What evidence do you have of that?”**

**  
**

**Chip hesitated.“Marcum got conscience after Doc phoned him and made some inquiries.He sent the results of his investigation to Jamieson.”There was a pause.“Including part of a conversation.”**

**  
**

**Lee was intensely curious now, as well as angry—at himself as much as at a double agent.“The Republic?And who was it?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, we’re pretty sure it’s The Republic behind it.As to who?We aren’t sure.”**

**  
**

**Lee looked puzzled and then comprehension dawned.“You can’t ask Admiral Johnson because you don’t want to tip anyone’s hand there.Bugs.”**

**  
**

**Chip was elated, while at the same time still fearful.This was more like the Lee he knew.“Exactly.”**

**  
**

**“Maybe I can recognize something from what Doc received.”** ****

**  
**

**“The admiral was hoping you might be able to, having had more dealings with ONI than the rest of us.”He paused.“The admiral can direct it to the Flying Sub now.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, that would expedite things a bit,” Lee mused.He felt some tension in his companions.La’ani was most likely thinking of what Chip’s arrival meant, but Chip?He wasn’t sure.Relief that he wasn’t a broken down nutcase?A short while ago that wouldn’t have been too far off the mark.Or was there something else they had found out?Was Admiral Johnson involved?Until he listened to the tape, he wouldn’t know.Lee stepped through the open hatch and Chip and La’ani followed.He sat in the pilot’s chair and realized then just how much he had missed all of this.“Admiral expecting my call?” he asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes.”** ****

**  
**

**“Your Highness!” Teva called from just outside the hatch.Water lapped around his ankles as he stood there, seemingly at ready to come and drag her away.**

**  
**

**Lee found his temper flaring as he contemplated the connotation of the Polynesian’s action.He had thought Teva a friend and now he felt as though he was a suspect in a kidnapping case.Turning, he opened his mouth to give a quick retort, but La’ani beat him too it.**

**  
**

**“I am not going anywhere, Teva!” she answered testily.She looked apologetically at Lee and Chip.**

**  
**

**With a sigh, Lee turned back toward the communications board.“Let’s see if we can nail this guy.”He reached for the throat mike and strapped it on.Then he activated the radio.Chip sat next to him while La’ani stood behind him.Later Lee would remember the details.Right now, he only noticed how comfortable he was sitting in this seat, working these controls, wondering if he dared hope that it could be his again.“FS 1 to….”He looked at Chip.“They on _Seaview?_”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded.“Yes, at the Institute. Hadn’t gotten in when I left, but arrived only a few hours ago.”**

**  
**

**“FS 1 to _Seaview_.”**

**  
**

**“_Seaview_ here,” Sparks answered, his voice uncharacteristically joyful.“Good to hear your voice, Skipper.”Then he cleared his throat and continued.“The admiral’s been awaiting your call, sir.”**

**  
**

**Lee gazed at Chip and flipped the transmit switch off a moment.“You two had a lot of faith I’d be willing to . . . um, have anything to do with anyone.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded again.“Lee, we felt that you only needed a bit of time and then you’d be up and fighting as you have every other time.”**

**  
**

**Lee sighed.“Chip, I’m afraid there will come a day when that won’t happen.”He smiled softly.“But not today.”**

**  
**

**“FS 1, this is _Seaview_.Are you still there, Captain?”**

**  
**

**Lee flipped the switch back on.“I’m here, Sparks.Would you get the admiral?”**

**  
**

**“He’s ready in his cabin, sir.I’m switching you over.”**

**  
**

**“Lee!How are you?Switch on the vidphone.”**

**  
**

**Crane complied and found himself gazing at an obviously relieved as well as happy Nelson.Just barely on screen behind the admiral was Doc.He should have known.“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Lee.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks.Sorry it took so long to get back to you,” Lee said apologetically.**

**  
**

**“Lee, you deserved that time.We just gave you some of that accrued vacation time.”**

**  
**

**“Chip says you and Doc have uncovered a double agent in ONI.That would explain some of the botched missions of the past couple of years.Not just mine, either.Chip also said you have a copy of a voice transmission?”**

**  
**

**“Yes.Not complete . . . but hopefully enough to recognize the other speaker.”**

**  
**

**A quick look passed between the two men in the admiral’s cabin but Lee didn’t catch enough to do more than wonder and then dismiss it.He would remember that later, too.“Play it.”**

**  
**

**They did.Lee listened intently.Marcum and someone else.The voice was very familiar.He knew it!But who?**

**  
**

**Marcum, voice angry and strident:‘Why didn’t you give me Captain Crane’s background?To administer a physical under those circumstances….’**

**  
**

**ONI man.The voice was harsh and openly derisive:‘Crane is dangerous.I told you that!’**

**  
**

**Marcum:‘If you mean dangerous to his men if he sailed in the shape he is in, he is only dangerous enough for a short medical or bereavement leave.Do you realize that this is against all protocol?’**

**  
**

**Other voice:‘Yes, I did realize it was against protocol.A short leave was not an option.The man is dangerous and needed to be neutralized—he needed to be gotten rid of . . . by any means necessary.’**

**  
**

**Marcum: ‘The only threat I can see Crane offered was to an enemy.Give me something more concrete than that, Commander.’**

**  
**

**Other voice:‘Concrete?You gutless wonder!’**

**  
**

**The transmission suddenly ended, but Lee had determined who the other speaker was. It was Hartfield, Commander Jonathan Hartfield.He hadn’t liked the man since before he had become one of Admiral Johnson’s main staffers a year ago.Lee wondered about what had been said on the tape—and what had been left off.**

**  
**

**“Did you recognize the voice, Lee?” the admiral asked anxiously.** ****

**  
**

**“I think so,” he said hesitantly, as he continued to ponder the message.Then a very nasty thought came to him.That nasty thought was followed by another.He gazed directly into the admiral’s eyes.“Admiral, was that really all of the tape?”He turned his gaze to Jamieson.“It had more of the sound of having been shut off.”**

**  
**

**“Lee….”The admiral looked decidedly unhappy.**

**  
**

**“Please don’t hold anything back on this.There’s more, isn’t there?”**

**  
**

**“Lee, you’re not going to like this,” Nelson said softly.He looked very uncomfortable and Lee’s suspicions grew.**

**  
**

**“I already don’t,” Crane replied tersely.“Look, there have been enough hidden things most of this past year.Don’t you start, for whatever reason, Admiral.I want to know just what I’m dealing with now.”The admiral took a deep breath, still looking hesitant.“‘By any means….’” Lee repeated.“Does that mean what I think it means?”**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**“I believe so, Lee,” came the admiral’s subdued voice. **

**  
** ****

**“Play it all.Please.”He reached forward and turned off the vidphone.He didn’t really want the two men scrutinizing him as he listened to what he felt would not just be a call for his downfall but a death knell for others.There was silence.**

**  
**

**“Lee?”**

**  
** ****

**“Play it.”**

**  
** ****

**The tape resumed.Crane listened as the confirmation of his suspicions seemed to be played out. **

**  
**

**Marcum: ‘What are you talking about-by any means?This is America, not some repressive dictatorship!’**

**  
**

**Hartsfield, derision and sarcasm even more pronounced.Lee knew this was Marcum’s death sentence.‘Indeed, it is where one has more freedom to complete one’s agenda.You are so naïve, Doctor.Don’t you think the agendas of free countries are the same as those of any other?’**

**  
**

**There was a gasp from Marcum.‘But why would Crane be dangerous to our country?His has been exemplary service.I wished I had dug that out before this damned physical.’**

**  
**

**Lee snorted as he listened.But still the horror gripped his heart and squeezed.Ice flowed through his veins.Okay, where was the proof that Hartsfield was an enemy agent, not that he doubted it for an instant.‘….by any means.’**

**  
**

**Hartsfield: ‘I didn’t say to whom he and his associates are dangerous….’**

**  
** ****

**Marcum, another gasp:‘This is inconceivable.You didn’t arrange for Crane’s mother’s accident?’**

**  
**

**Hartsfield, a short derisive laugh.**

**  
** ****

**Marcum: ‘Who do you work for?’**

**  
** ****

**Lee could hear the doctor’s understanding of what he had done and how dangerous it was for him creeping into Marcum’s voice.**

**  
**

**Hartsfield: ‘You are getting that fat bonus to keep quiet, Doctor.I suggest you do so.Crane is dangerous and has been neutralized.And don’t forget this . . .’The voice was almost an oily purr.‘I can make anything look accidental.Good day, Doctor.’**

**  
**

**The click of a phone line and a soft groan signaled the end of the tape this time.Lee sat rigid, his eyes tightly closed, the words echoing around and around in his head.He felt hot tears like lava, but he couldn’t let them go.He would not.He locked them in the icy glacier that was forming around his heart.All the while, he vowed he would find and take down Hartsfield.**

**  
**

**He felt a hand on his arm and another grip his shoulder.Still he kept his eyes closed.**

**  
**

**“Lee, are you all right?” Chip finally asked. **

**  
** ****

**He didn’t trust himself to say anything.He simply nodded.La’ani’s hand gripped his shoulder and he heard her stifled sob.He couldn’t look at her, he wouldn’t, or he would feel that urge to cry with her.Finally, Lee opened his eyes.Feeling the slickness of a single tear, he swiped it away fiercely with his hand and gazed at Chip.“I’m all right,” he assured his friend.Leaning forward, he flipped the vidphone switch and saw a very worried admiral and doctor.“I’m all right,” he repeated.“Commander Jonathon Hartsfield, one of Admiral Johnson’s administrative officer’s.I thought he was a weasel when he began handing out assignments.”Crane smiled coldly.“Apparently I was off the mark.He’s a snake.I’m coming back with Chip.”**

**  
**

**“Good.”Nelson glanced over Lee’s shoulder where La’ani was still standing.“We’ll be awaiting your arrival, Lee.”He leaned forward and switched off the vidphone on his end.Lee did the same. **

**  
**

**Slowly standing up and facing La’ani, he said nothing for a while. Tears streaked down her cheeks, but Lee steeled himself from their influence.Instead he thought of Hartsfield and what he had done.And Crane thought of what he planned on doing.It closed off sorrow and tears just as surely as the collision doors sealed off the control room from the sea.“I have to go, La’ani.I have to take care of this.”He reached over and wiped away a tear with a gentle finger.“You know that.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I knew that even before you found this out.I knew you would leave, Lee, but I hope that when you leave you will still have a part of my heart in yours.”She reached up and touched the ring that hung from her neck and rested just above the hollow between her breasts.**

**  
**

**Lee reached up and covered her hand with his.“Oh, La’ani, you most sincerely have.”**

**  
**

**“Please be careful.And come back to me, Lee.”**

**  
**

**Suddenly, he didn’t trust himself to say anything again.He could only nod, and then he leaned over and kissed her long and hard, pulling her close to him until he could feel the beating of her heart.Finally he backed away.“You are truly a queen, La’ani,” he whispered.**

**  
**

**She threw her arms around him, her face tight against his chest.After a few moments, she released him, turned and fled from the Flying Sub.**

**  
**

**Lee sighed and closed the hatch.He stood for several minutes with his head against the cold metal and then he turned and sat down in the co-pilot’s chair.**

**  
**

**Chip gazed at him, wanting to console his friend but not knowing just what to say.Somehow he felt as though Lee had lost not one person, but two."You sure you don't want to pilot her?"**

**  
**

**"Maybe later, Chip."Lee's voice was subdued.It was a voice filled with infinite sadness, a gut-wrenching sorrow; and Chip knew it had more than one source.He also suspected that it was held in check by anger.**

**  
**

**Chip did the pre-flight checks.He paused a moment to look through the bow windows into the darkness before he continued.With a flip of a switch the reactor engines powered up and Chip pulled the Flying Sub’s throttle into reverse.With skill and deftness, he maneuvered the saucer into a deep enough channel and there began the takeoff.Soon they were in the air, the skipping of the little craft minimal and the ascent sharp but smooth.**

**"You didn't really answered La'ani's question, Lee," Chip finally said quietly.**

**  
**

**"Question?"**

**  
** ****

**"Well, it really wasn't a question, but when she told you to come back, it was as though you couldn’t answer her request.Couldn’t commit."**

**  
**

**Lee took a deep breath."I can't, Chip."**

**  
**

**"Can't commit, can’t answer, or can't come back?" Chip asked softly as they soared into the darkness.**

**  
**

**"Can't come back, Chip."Lee's breath caught in his throat."If my enemies can kill an innocent like my mother....Chip, he killed my mother because of me!I can't let anyone else die . . . because of me."**

**  
**

**"Lee, we'll catch Hartsfield.We'll find out who his boss is..."**

**  
**

**"And then I'll have a rollicking long distance relationship with a woman who thinks, with Polynesian pragmatism, that I'll always come back."**

**  
** ****

**"How often do you think any of the married men see their wives?" Chip argued.**

**  
**

**"Come on, Chip, you're grabbing."**

**  
** ****

**Chip set the autopilot and turned to his companion."Lee, do you really love her as much as I think you do?"**

**  
**

**"I care for her enough to keep her safe," Lee replied.**

**  
**

**"You are not answering my question.Do you love her?"**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing for several moments."I have spent the past week asking myself the same question."**

**  
**

**"And what answer have you come up with?"There was only silence."Lee, I could see something in your eyes that I have not seen before."**

**  
**

**Lee shook his head."When I got that damned letter, I didn’t know what to do.The Chief asked me where I was going.I really didn’t know.I packed a few things, went to the airport and stood there in the terminal wondering where the hell I was going to go.I found myself in a line, buying a ticket.”**

**  
**

**“With cash, apparently,” Chip interjected.**

**  
**

**“Was it?I guess I did.I remember vaguely that I didn’t want to use my credit card.”**

**  
**

**Chip nodded in understanding.“Can’t say as I blame you, buddy.I think I’d want to be left alone for awhile, too.”**

**  
**

**Lee gave him a look of gratitude.“Anyway, I found myself on American Samoa and then the decision to go to Hikeru just hit me.I didn't even wonder why.I just did and when I got here—there, it seemed right.There’s so much I don’t remember after I left the _Seaview_; like I was in some kind of stupor or daze.When I got to Hikeru--when La'ani greeted me, it was as though I woke up.As though she woke me up.”He gazed into Chip's eyes.“Does that make sense?”**

**  
**

**“Perfect sense, Lee.”He thought of some of his past relationships and of regrets in not following through on one in particular.**

**  
**

**"She wanted me to go back to Santa Barbara and fight what happened.She didn't try to convince me to stay on Hikeru."**

**  
**

**"How do you feel about her, Lee?”Chip thought he already knew the answer, even if Lee couldn’t verbalize it.**

**  
**

**Gazing out the bow window, Lee said so softly that Chip had to listen closely, "Like she holds a part of my soul back on that island.And to answer your question—yes, I do love her."He rubbed a hand across his eyes."But I have to think of Meeka, too.I haven't given her what she needs and wants."**

**  
**

**“You don’t think you have enough love for both of them?” Chip ventured.**

**  
**

**Lee laughed.“Not love, Chip.Time!You don’t develop a relationship by spending a week or two out of the year with someone.”He paused and then his features became hard."And then there's Hartsfield." **

**  
**

**"Well, we're going back to take care of that."**

**  
** ****

**Lee nodded."I think I'm ready to take the controls, Chip."**

**  
**

**Morton just smiled and flipped a couple of switches that would give control of the small craft to the skipper."Happy flying."**

**  
**

**They flew in silence for a while, then Lee checked the course, making changes that while subtle, were indicative that he was not planning to return directly to _Seaview_.**

**  
**

**"Where are you taking us, Skipper?" Chip asked, concerned. **

**  
** ****

**"Suitland."Crane stared straight ahead at the instrument panel.**

**  
**

**That startled Chip, but it wasn’t something unexpected.He figured Lee would head east rather quickly, just not this quickly."ONI headquarters?"**

**  
**

**"Yes."**

**  
** ****

**"What are we going to do when we get there?"**

**  
** ****

**"We?" Lee asked, finally looking into his exec's face."I am going to find Hartsfield and kill him."**

**  
**

**"I'm not sure that Admiral Johnson would quite approve of you marching into the main offices and gunning one of his men down."Chip was not happy with this line of talk.He didn't blame Lee one bit, but he knew what the result would be of such a simple solution.**

**  
**

**Crane laughed derisively."Don't have a gun.Don't think I need one."**

**  
**

**"Hard to hide one in a lava-lava anyway," Chip observed, trying to lighten the deathly somber mood of his commander. **

**  
** ****

**Lee glanced down in chagrin.He had totally forgotten his state of dress.**

**  
**

**Chip couldn't help it; he began to laugh.**

**  
**

**Lee looked annoyed, but said nothing.His mouth twitched but didn't allow any smile."Okay, Commander, what do you suggest?Because I have no plans...." He paused to check the rate of fuel consumption."....of making any detours to the Institute."**

**  
**

**Morton continued to chuckle."Well, we knew you hadn't brought any uniforms with you...."**

**  
**

**"What?You cased my apartment?"**

**  
**

**"Guilty as charged, Lee.We were worried about you.You hadn't left any kind of word as to where you were going and well...."**

**  
**

**"Wouldn't have mattered much anyway, since I didn't bring my luggage with me," Crane admitted.**

**  
**

**"So there's a uniform in the locker you can change into."**

**  
** ****

**Crane looked into his exec's smiling face and then he half-smiled.He shook his head."Thanks, Chip."**

**  
**

**"Well, I knew you would most likely want to go back to the mainland in uniform."**

**  
** ****

**Nodding, Lee continued flying, not saying any more. **

**  
**

**Morton fell silent as well for a while.He wondered just exactly what Lee would do when he got to the ONI headquarters outside of DC.Somehow, he felt that Lee meant what he said and Chip had to make sure that he didn't follow through. **

**  
**

**"You know I'm a bit worried."**

**  
**

**"About what?" Lee asked.**

**  
**

**"I made a vow with myself," the exec said seriously.**

**  
**

**"What kind of vow?" Lee asked hesitantly.Chip was using his beat around the bush concern tactic.He wasn't about to be deterred from his goal--get Hartsfield. **

**  
**

**Chip took a deep breath."I vowed to get to get you back on the Gray Lady."**

**  
**

**Crane said nothing, knowing that little needed to be said.Yes, he did want to be back on board."But....You know I have to do this."**

**  
**

**"I just don't want to have to testify in your behalf at a murder trial, Lee."**

**  
** ****

**With a sigh, Lee shook his head."I know what I said earlier, Chip and there is nothing more I would love to do than to put my hands around Hartsfield's neck and just squeeze the life out of him, but I know the repercussions as well as you do."He looked deeply into his friend's intense blue eyes.He saw only concern in them."I will try my best to avoid anything that would land me in a Suitland jail, Chip, but I have to confront Hartsfield.You know that."**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**  
**

**Confronting Hartsfield—he knew that was a prerequisite to Lee’s full “recovery” but it was the how that was tricky."I know," Chip said softly at Lee’s pronouncement. "And I want you to take him out.He needs to pay for what he's done, but it needs to be done legally.”**

**  
**

**They flew on in silence for almost an hour.Lee checked the clock.Since the admiral had temporarily dismantled the new propulsion unit until he worked out the bugs, Lee knew there would be more fly time.He figured it would be about six hours.Maybe an hour before the admiral called.He was tired and that wasn’t good if he was going to confront the man responsible for his mother’s death—a man likely to be very dangerous when cornered.**

**  
**

**“Chip?”** ****

**  
**

**“Want me to take over?” the exec asked.**

**  
**

**Lee blinked in surprise and then laughed.“Am I that transparent?”**

**  
**

**Morton shrugged.“Right now you are.Why don’t you get a few hours sleep and then you can change and get ready for battle.”**

**  
**

**“No changing course, right?”** ****

**  
**

**Shaking his head, Chip also answered.“No, Lee.Although I’m not sure I totally go along with this spur of the moment operation, I certainly understand.And maybe a frontal attack is the best way to take care of this guy.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Chip,” Lee said as he switched the controls over to his XO.** ****

**  
**

**“No problem.You want me to contact the admiral?”**

**  
**

**“I will, then I’ll get the twenty winks.”** ****

**  
**

**  
**

**The early afternoon sun shone into their faces as they banked the Flying Sub to land at a small airport near Washington, D.C.Strange looks met them as they taxied the saucer into a hanger and disembarked.Chip rented a car and they drove to Suitland, Maryland via the freeway.It was a short drive made longer by traffic.**

**  
**

**“Good thing it isn’t rush hour,” growled Lee, as he watched Chip negotiate the traffic.He would have preferred to drive himself, knowing the way to ONI headquarters only too well, but as he had left his wallet and everything else back on Hikeru….His thoughts took a swift delineation.He left his ID back on Hikeru.Was that something subconscious?With a mental shake, Lee brought himself back to the present problem.**

**  
**

**“Luckily we’ll get there before quitting time,” Chip returned with a tight smile.He had called from a pay phone a short while ago, asking for Hartsfield, pretending he was some junior enlisted man calling for a big shot.He had been told that their quarry was in conference.**

**  
**

**“Yes.”** ****

**  
**

**“Your approach?” Chip asked, feeling his nerves starting to bunch. Calm down, he kept telling himself._We aren’t even there yet._**

**  
**

**There was a long pause.Then, “Direct,” Lee said simply.“Admiral Johnson has an office with a side door, as well as a side office, but his exec’s don’t.When not serving as his OOD, they have small offices nearby.Some of the juniors don’t even have four walls.”**

**  
**

**“I would assume Hartsfield is not junior.”** ****

**  
**

**“No, he’s gotten pretty high up.I understand why now,” Lee said grimly.**

**  
**

**“Think Johnson’s a part of this?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, but Hartsfield’s efficient, he’s had the right backing and seems to have worked his way into Admiral Johnson’s hip pocket.”** ****

**  
**

**“We have to find out who the officer of the day is, then,” Chip contributed.“If it’s Hartsfield then he’ll be closer to Johnson.”**

**  
**

**“That’s your department.You sweet-talk the receptionist and I’ll follow a couple of minutes later.Thumbs up behind your back if Hartsfield is the OOD. Either way, I’ll go up like I would any other time I’ve been summoned by ONI.Come pretty quickly after.I’ll stay as close to the elevator as I can in case Hartsfield decides to bolt.”**

**  
**

**Morton thought a minute.“I don’t like it, Lee,” he said with a frown.“He has all the advantages.”**

**  
**

**“Except for surprise.We can’t do anything else.We can’t count on anyone but ourselves. Even the admiral can’t do anything this time, because unless he’s received more intelligence, we don’t know who else might be involved with Hartsfield.”**

**  
**

**“So we just hope simplicity does the trick.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane nodded as Chip pulled into the Federal building’s public parking lot and parked in an empty visitor’s space.**

**  
**

**Chip walked in and strode confidently toward a petite, blonde-haired young woman sitting at a large horseshoe shaped desk.She was on the phone but smiled when Chip walked up to her.Lee peered through the glass door and couldn’t help but smile too.Chip was leaning against the desk and as she turned her attention to him, he leaned forward, talking in that smooth, mellow voice that drove his dates wild.Soon it appeared that they were in deep conversation.**

**  
**

**Lee walked in as unobtrusively as possible, hoping that she wouldn’t notice him at all.But he remembered her from his ONI days and she glanced up and recognized him almost immediately.He smiled and nodded to her and just continued walking.He hoped that Chip was still distracting her enough to delay her call upstairs.From behind Chip’s back, Lee saw a thumb’s up.Hartsfield was the OOD.He would be close to Johnson.There were pros and cons both ways, but Crane did some quick figuring as he continued toward the elevator.He walked around the corner and then hesitated.Chip would be taking the elevator and if he did, it would delay it coming back down.He had heard scuttlebutt that ONI had requested another elevator to be built, but so far no luck, which was lucky for him, he thought sardonically.With only slight thought, Lee headed up the stairs.It was the logical choice if Hartsfield had been alerted.He just wish he could have told Chip of the change of plans.**

**  
**

**The soles of his shoes tapped loudly on the metal stairs and Lee paused to take them off.The socks came off as well.He hadn’t worn shoes but little while on Hikeru and the soles of his feet had toughened a great deal.Besides he would now make little or no noise.He cautiously started up the five flights to ONI’s main offices.Two and a half flights up, Crane heard a door close and voices.He peered up the stairwell, but could see nothing.It was hard to tell what the voices were saying, only that they belonged to two men and were very familiar.**

**  
**

**The men came closer even as Lee continued his stealthy climb.It was Hartsfield and Admiral Johnson!Lee didn’t doubt that Hartsfield had a weapon and that he’d use it if confronted.He felt the small mini-tape player in his pocket and smiled.The two men were less than two stories from him.Quietly Crane removed the player and set it on a step near the inner railing.He turned the volume up high and pushed the play button.Marcum’s and Hartsfield’s voices began to reverberate up the stairwell.There was a muttered oath from Hartsfield and a command of silence from Johnson.That confirmed to Lee that his summations about Johnson were correct.The man was not involved.**

**  
**

**Lee left the tape running and took the steps silently, but two at a time.He heard the sound of someone charging down toward him.Good, anger would cloud Hartsfield’s judgment and leave Johnson clear, he thought.But Hartsfield was still very dangerous.Lee didn’t have a weapon, while he was positive that his enemy did.The tape played on, the sound receding only slightly as he padded up the stairs.**

**  
**

**Suddenly Lee saw Hartsfield careening around the bend of the stairwell.As he had suspected, his enemy was armed with a pistol.As soon as he caught sight of Lee, he fired.**

**Barely ducking back behind the stairs, Lee still felt the burn of the bullet across his upper arm.“Admiral, get back upstairs!” he shouted, hoping Johnson would hear his plea.“Call back-up!”He ducked low and ran back the way he came, passing the incriminating tape that had now finished and was humming loudly.If Hartsfield stopped to deal with it, all the better.Admiral Nelson still had the original.If not, well, Lee mentally shrugged; he would still deal with Hartsfield.With a feral smile, Lee thought that might not be such a bad idea.He got to the lobby door and hesitated.No, there would be no confrontation in the lobby.He listened and heard the sound of footsteps above him.“You kind of thought you had covered all your bases didn’t you, Hartsfield?” Lee taunted**

**  
**

**There was another muffled curse and Lee continued down the stairs to the executive garage in the lower level.He ducked as a bullet zinged past his head.Had to be more careful, he thought.Reaching the door, he jerked it open and almost ran into a security guard.The man had a gun trained on him.“Who are you?” the guard thundered.Even as he finished speaking, the man’s eyes registered recognition and his gun lowered slightly.**

**  
**

**“Commander Lee Crane,” Lee said shortly and before the guard could put up a defense or even say anything, his fist had connected with the man’s stomach.As the guard doubled over, Lee karate chopped him on the back of his neck, laying him cold.He pulled him away from the door and reached for the gun.**

**  
**

**“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a cold voice told him.**

**  
**

**_Damn!_ Lee thought, straightening up.He glimpsed another guard close to the outer entrance to the parking garage.Then he heard the door behind him opening.Lee grabbed the gun and leaped for the shadow of a car.Two guns fired almost at once and Crane could feel the passage of one of the bullets past his head.**

**  
**

**“He’s dangerous, Carr,” Hartsfield called out.“He tried to kill me upstairs.”**

**  
**

**“I’ll call back-up, sir,” the guard responded.**

**  
**

**“No!I can deal with him.You just make sure he doesn’t get away.”**

**  
**

**Lee chanced a look and saw Hartsfield totally open.He smiled and sighted.“Throw the gun away, Hartsfield,” he ordered.**

**  
**

**“And have you shoot me, Crane?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee chanced a glance at the other guard, Carr and saw a flickering of puzzlement on the man’s face.“You have no idea, Commander, just how much I would like to do that, but unlike you, I have scruples.”Lee felt his fingers squeeze the trigger slightly and he forced himself to relax.“Just what you did to my family would be enough to deserve a bullet.”He called out to the guard, “Carr, I think you should call that backup.”**

**  
**

**Hartsfield, fired at him and leaped toward his car door and stuck a key in it, struggling to unlock the door.Lee fired toward Hartsfield’s lower extremities, but missed.With a growl of frustration, he started after the double agent, but the sharp bark of his enemy’s pistol kept Lee at bay.Instead of continuing to get in his car, Hartsfield fired several shots at him, causing Crane to have to duck out of the way.His enemy slipped back inside the stairwell.**

**  
**

**Crane cursed again, seeing Hartsfield disappear behind the door.He had almost killed Mendon for what he had done to him, and he would dearly love to do the same to Hartsfield.Lee had gambled on capturing him, doing it legal as Chip had admonished, seeing the double agent in a max security prison, letting him suffer long for what he had done to his family.Now, the agent was back inside able to mingle and get away.**

**  
**

**Throwing stealth aside, Lee dashed along the wall toward the door.When he tried it, the captain found it to be locked. He turned toward Carr, hoping he could talk him into giving him the key, but the man had disappeared.Probably trying to sneak up on him or he had taken off to get more help.Growling in frustration, Lee turned toward the exit gate, thinking maybe that Hartsfield would go out the front door of the building.Then he heard shooting on the other side, shouting, and more shooting.A muffled scream told Lee that someone was returning this way.At the least, he’d be able to get through the door.If it was Hartsfield, then he would have him.Jumping to one side, gathering late afternoon shadows around him, Lee saw Hartsfield coming backward through the door, a young Navy ensign, a woman, held tightly to his chest.Lee aimed, but Hartsfield was faster, knowing that he was probably still in the garage.He swung the girl around, using her as a shield and fired at his slight movement.Hartsfield was good; Lee had to reluctantly concede.The bullet tore a chunk of concrete from the wall by his head, even as he dashed for the relative safety of another car.**

**  
**

**“Crane, if you try anything, I’ll kill her, just like I killed your friend!”** ****

**  
**

**_Chip!_Anger fired his heart.One of those shots he had heard.“Let her go, Hartsfield.Back-up is on the way and you can’t go anywhere.”**

**  
**

**“Let me see your hands, Captain,” Hartsfield said.The mouth of the gun barrel rested on the young woman’s temple.She appeared terrified, but still shook her head slightly.Crane didn’t recognize her, but he couldn’t help but admire her courage.**

**  
**

**“And have you kill me as you cold-bloodedly killed my mother?” he retorted, but still he stood up, using a support pillar for partial protection.**

**  
**

**Hartsfield fired and another blast of pulverized concrete slapped his face.“I’m getting away, Crane.Doesn’t that eat at you?”**

**  
**

**“Sure, Hartsfield, but I think you’ll like the company of your real boss a lot less than you’d like mine with this botched assignment.And you haven’t gotten away yet.”He ventured a quick look from behind the pillar and saw Hartsfield fumbling with his keys even as he struggled with the girl.She had begun fighting him.Again, Lee was impressed with her courage under fire.As his enemy stuck the right key into the keyhold, the ensign elbowed him, kicked out and ran as Hartsfield yelped in pain.**

**  
**

**Lee shot even as Hartsfield grabbed at her.The bullet grazed Hartsfield’s side, then struck the car window, shattering it, but still the double agent got two shots off, first at Lee and then at his escaping prisoner.The scream told Lee that the second shot had hit its mark and he dashed from behind the pillar toward his quarry.There was another shot, but it seemed wild.Still, he ducked and ran closer to the ground.**

**  
**

**Hartsfield was in his car and putting the key into the ignition.Shoving the gun into his belt, Lee dove for the man, grabbing him by the wrists.Snarling curses, Hartsfield struggled with him, gun still in one hand, muzzle pointing toward the ceiling.“You have a choice, Crane,” Hartsfield spat out.**

**  
**

**“One choice, Hartsfield,” Lee said through clenched teeth.“To testify at your trial.”**

**  
**

**“And in the meantime, you let that woman bleed to death at your feet,” Hartsfield spat out even as they continued to struggle.**

**  
**

**Lee didn’t even turn to look, he had caught a glimpse of the woman when he had grabbed Hartsfield and knew the man was right._Where the hell is Carr? _he thought.He heard the soft moans of pain even over the sounds of his struggle with the double agent.**

**  
**

**“You want that on your conscience, Crane?”**

**  
**

**No, Lee realized, he didn’t, but there was also such a thing as self-preservation.He took a chance and released one hand, trying to grab Hartsfield’s gun.The enemy agent managed to turn the key and start his car.“Since you don’t have one, what’s to stop you from shooting me and her if I release you.”_Stall, Crane, stall.Carr’s got to be getting help!_Hartsfield seemed to have developed superhuman strength, Lee thought even as he tried again to reach his enemy’s gun.**

**  
**

**The agent lashed out with his free hand and belted Crane under one ear.That was enough to loosen Lee’s grip so that Hartsfield jerked away.“Nothing except my need to escape!” he said as he popped his emergency brake and shoved the car into gear.**

**  
**

**Lee grabbed his pistol from his belt even as his enemy reached his gun out of the window and aimed.He and Hartsfield fired at the same time and both bullets found a target.Lee felt a burning pain in his left thigh, while Hartsfield dropped his gun from numbed fingers.One handed, he gunned the car in reverse and shot back from the parking stall.**

**  
**

**Even as he turned to the injured woman, Lee shouted, his frustration rising to almost choke him, “I will bring you and your bosses down, Hartsfield!You can’t hide!”**


	11. Chapter 11

**As he examined the young woman, Lee knew it was a bad wound.He unbuttoned her jacket to get a better appraisal of just where it was.There was blood everywhere.She had an upper abdominal wound and appeared to already be in shock.Hartsfield sped out of the parking a garage as Lee pulled aside her uniform jacket and applied pressure to her wound.She moaned but didn’t awaken.**

**“Captain?”It was Carr. **

**  
**

**“Where the hell were you during all this?Call an ambulance!” Lee snapped without turning.**

**  
**

**“An ambulance is already on its way,” Carr said, a mixture of worry and testiness in his voice.“Sorry, Commander.But I was calling for help, and trying to make my way here without getting killed for my efforts.That last shoot-out was only a couple, maybe three minutes long.”Carr was now next to him.**

**_A mere few minutes?_It had seemed an hour.“Sorry.”With his free hand, Lee handed the guard his gun.“Hartsfield’s is somewhere nearby.”**

**  
**

**“Have it, sir.What can I do?”**

**  
**

**For a few seconds Lee didn’t know what to say.He had just let his mother’s, possibly his best friend’s killer loose and there had been nothing else he could do.Lee felt equal measures of guilt and anger flow through him and then flare out.Now he only felt empty.“Just direct the EMT’s here, Carr,” he said woodenly.**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“Do you have a first aide kit?” Lee asked, reconsidering.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir, I do.”** ****

**  
**

**“I might need a bandage to help stop the flow of blood.”** ****

**  
**

**“I’ll get it right away, Captain.”Carr dashed away even as Lee began hearing sirens in the distance.Before the guard could make it back with the kit, a paramedic squad car drove into the parking garage.An ambulance moaned nearby.**

**  
**

**Crane heard Carr directing the EMT’s to his position.He glanced over his shoulder and called to the paramedics.“She’s bleeding badly; abdominal wound!”**

**  
**

**One of the men knelt by his side.He saw what Lee was doing and brought his equipment case closer.His intense blue eyes met Lee’s.The man was about his age, sandy haired.Lee was reminded slightly of Riley.“Can you maintain pressure for a moment until we get communications set up?” the paramedic asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes, of course,” Lee replied.In less than a minute, though, they took over, motioning him aside.The ambulance drivers joined the EMT’s and Lee backed away, his leg sending him renewed messages of discomfort.He looked down and saw a bloodstain down the inside of his left leg.**

**  
**

**One of the ambulance drivers must have seen the same thing as he approached.“Sir, are you hurt?”**

**  
**

**“No, just grazed me,” Lee replied.He remembered Chip.“I’m okay.I need to go inside and check on my friend.”**

**  
**

**“If you were shot, even a minor wound can be dangerous, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“No, I’m fine.I’ll let my doctor check me out.”He turned to leave.**

**  
**

**“Sir, we have to report and examine anything like that,” the driver told him, gently laying a hand on his arm to stop his exit.**

**  
**

**“Were there injuries inside?” Lee asked, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument.The police were more than likely only a minute or two away.**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir,” the driver told him.** ****

**  
**

**“Who?”** ****

**  
**

**“We’re not at liberty to say, even if we knew.Another ambulance and squad responded to that incident.”He motioned toward the back of the ambulance.If you can, sit down here and I’ll check you out.”**

**  
**

**As he followed the young driver’s instructions, Lee noticed just how much blood he had on him.Most of it was the woman’s.By this time, sirens were echoing everywhere.He sighed and leaned against the back of the ambulance.When a second flashing light danced on the walls and ceiling of the garage, Lee realized that the police had arrived.A policeman approached him and began asking questions.He was still hearing sirens in the background.“Officer, my friend—my executive officer was backing me up inside.I think he was hurt.I need to find out how he is.”**

**  
**

**The cop, his nameplate said Blackwell, nodded indulgently, examining the insignia on his collar.“Commander, you’ll find out at the hospital because if he’s been injured, you’ll both be in the same emergency room. While these guys work on you, can you give me some information?”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and proceeded to answer questions about who he was, who had shot him, background information.He only gave the bare minimum.ONI would get the entirety of his information.Lee noticed another policeman questioning Carr.Finally the ambulance driver who had been working on him declared him ready for transport.Lee started to get up.**

**  
**

**“Sir, we don’t want you on that leg until a doctor can treat you.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee looked at him in disbelief.It hurt, but it wasn’t that bad.He could see that when he wasn’t answering the policeman’s questions.However, he realized that the quickest way to the hospital to find out about Chip was to cooperate.The ensign was loaded first and then they helped him on a gurney even as he thought how ironic it was that he had slogged through jungles and over mountains with much worse.**

**  
**

**When they had arrived and the injured woman had been carried in, Lee began his inquiries.He was brushed off.When they put him in an examination room, he asked again.Again he was brushed off.His impatience grew and he began to get up when an intern arrived to look him over.“I want to know if a Commander Charles Morton was brought in here from the federal building shooting.**

**  
**

**“Sir, you know I can’t tell you that.”** ****

**  
**

**Lee had had enough.“Commander Morton is not just a friend.I am his commanding officer,” he said, his voice becoming cold in his anger.“He’s the XO of my sub.What do you mean you can’t tell me?”**

**  
**

**The intern blinked in surprise and then nodded.“Captain, I’ll inquire and let you know if the doctor on call says I can give you the information you want,” he said, his voice understanding.He was a tall, light brown-haired young man, with intense gray-green eyes.“I promise.”**

**  
**

**Lee felt his anger fade somewhat into a slight sense of guilt at having snapped at someone who was only following orders.** ****

**  
**

**The intern worked quickly and efficiently.“Only a flesh wound, Captain.I’ll put a new bandage on it, then a nurse will give you an antibiotic and instructions for your care.” **

**  
**

**“Thanks,” Lee said, gratefully.**

**  
**

**“You were very lucky.In and out, no large arteries, no bone,” the young man said as he finished dressing Lee’s wound.**

**  
**

**“Yeah,” Lee said caustically.“You should have seen the guy that got away.”He felt a slight satisfaction that Hartsfield was going to be recovering from his injury a lot longer than he was from his.It had appeared, at quick glance, that the enemy agent’s wrist had taken a direct hit.Maybe there would have been enough blood loss that his body would be found somewhere.**

**  
**

**“He was badly hurt?” the young man asked.**

**  
**

**Crane couldn’t help it; he smirked.“Let’s put it this way, if he’s left-handed, he’s in big trouble.”**

**  
**

**“You tell the police that?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee nodded.The doctor finished bandaging him and started to leave.“My exec,” Lee reminded him.**

**  
**

**The young man paused and half-turned back.“I haven’t forgotten Commander Morton, sir.I’ll get word back to you as soon as I can.Your little shoot-out at the ONI corral has put us over the top.”**

**  
**

**Lee was alone for only a moment before a petite, dark-skinned nurse came in, a needle in one hand, paperwork in the other.She administered the shot and then went through the discharge instructions.He only half listened.**

**  
**

**“Do you understand the instructions, sir?” she asked.** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.**

**  
**

**“Do you have someone to drive you home?”** ****

**  
**

**“My partner’s probably in one of your other exam rooms and my home’s in Santa Barbara, California,” he replied, feeling frustrated again.**

**  
**

**She smiled patiently.“Yes, sir.I was told you were inquiring about Commander Morton.”**

**  
**

**Anger was replaced by anxiety.“And?” he asked, trying to ease off the exam table.Her hand, though small, was very firm.**

**  
**

**“Uh, uh, sailor.The only way you’re getting off here is with crutches.”**

**  
**

**Lee didn’t argue.He knew it would be useless. “Chip, er, Commander Morton?” he prompted.**

**  
**

**“He has a chest wound.”At Lee’s alarmed look, she quickly continued.“High, missed the lungs and heart.They are working on him in OR right now.He’ll be staying here for at least a few days.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks for telling me.Could you get me a pair of crutches, please?”**

**  
**

**“That’s better, Captain.You wait here and I’ll get you a pair.By the way, where are you staying?”**

**  
**

**“Here, until I know Mr. Morton is out of the woods,” Lee answered quickly.** ****

**  
**

**She smiled and shook her head, then left the small room.When she came back, she had a look on her face that told Crane that there was something else she knew that he didn’t.“You won’t be alone in that waiting room, Captain.”She handed him the crutches.“I think I got the adjustment right but check and see.”**

**  
**

**She held them steady while he eased down to the floor.He looked up and nodded.“Perfect, ma’am.”He took several steps to show his capability and then looked up to see her standing by the curtain, her arms folded over her chest.Her eyes held a touch of humor in them and he wondered if the doctors had contacted Doc about him.He was grateful that she hadn’t given him too much of a hard time.With everything that had happened recently, he didn’t need anyone harping on him about his health.**

**  
**

**“Captain Crane,” she said softly, as though sensing his change of mood.“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the surgical waiting room.”He nodded.“Does your friend have any family nearby?”**

**  
**

**Lee shook his head.“No, most of them are in Midwest.I’ll give his folks a call and let them know what’s going on.”**

**  
**

**“Okay.That would be better than one of us calling them.”**

**  
**

**Lee followed her down a corridor with as much easy grace as the crutches would allow, but still was conscious of everyone’s stares.Then he realized what a mess he was.His shirt was stained with the young ensign’s blood and his pants were bloodied with his.The left leg had also been cut along the seam when the paramedics worked on him.All in all, he was definitely out of uniform.That reminded him.“The ensign who came in with me.How is she?”**

**  
**

**“Still in surgery.Critical.But I was told what you did and can safely say that if she lives it will be because of your action,” the nurse told him.**

**  
**

**By then they were in the waiting room where he was shocked to see Admiral Johnson sitting there.“Admiral?”**

**  
**

**“Sit down, Lee,” he said motioning to the chair next to him.** ****

**  
**

**Lee turned to thank the nurse, but she had already left.He sat gingerly next to the ONI head, mindful of the pull of the bandage on his thigh.He was also mindful of the man next to him; the one he had virtually told to go to hell.It was only now, in hindsight, that he realized just how easily he had gotten away with that.Crane glanced over and noticed that Johnson was bloodstained as well.He had been hurt, too.But he saw no bandages and quickly assumed that it was someone else’s blood.Chip’s?**

**  
**

**“You look like hell, Commander,” Johnson finally said.**

**  
**

**“It’s not as bad as it looks, sir,” Lee responded politely.“Most of this is from that ensign Hartsfield shot.”**

**  
**

**“He got away, didn’t he?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir,” Crane said simply.There was little else he could say.He had allowed his mother’s murderer to get away.**

**  
**

**“Give me a report, Captain, if you feel up to it,” Johnson said softly.**

**  
**

**For the moment they were alone in the room.“Do _you_ feel up to it?You don’t look that great either, Admiral.”**

**  
**

**Johnson frowned, looked ready with a sharp retort and then he suddenly burst out laughing.“We make quite a pair, don’t we, Lee.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”Lee kept to the safe response, since he still wasn’t sure what kind of ground he was standing on, even though the admiral seemed to be in a good enough mood.**

**  
**

**“Don’t be so blasted formal, Crane.I’m not going to bite even if you did tell my office to go to hell.”**


	12. Chapter 12

**  
**

**“Sorry, Admiral,” Lee replied contritely.** ****

**  
**

**“Sorry, my deep six!You meant it and in hindsight, you were right to do it.”Johnson sighed and leaned back in his chair.“By the way, I’m fine.This is your executive officer’s blood mostly.”Lee gazed at him and started to ask about Chip when the admiral started talking again.“Lee, if anyone owes an apology, it’s me,” he said softly.“I heard enough of that tape to make me deeply ashamed to think that I had any part of such a heinous activity.I am so sorry about your mother.”**

**  
**

**“You didn’t know he was a double agent, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“No, but he was part of my staff.”The admiral took a deep breath.“If it’s any consolations, I would be almost positive he wasn’t part of an enemy regime when he joined ONI.”**

**  
**

**“You’re right, sir.No consolation at all.”Johnson frowned, but didn’t say anything and finally nodded.“How is Chip—Commander Morton?” Lee ventured.**

**  
**

**“Asking about you before they loaded him up.Things were happening so fast, but I think that the bullet he took would have been in my chest if he hadn’t barged out of that elevator first.Just pushed me out of the way,” the admiral said.“They assured me he would be all right and able to resume his duties in a few weeks if the surgery goes all right.”**

**  
**

**“Good,” Crane replied, relieved.**

**  
**

**“Captain, while we’re here alone, I would like a preliminary, bare bones report of this afternoon’s operation.”** ****

**  
**

**“Operation?”** ****

**  
**

**“You may not have been doing anything official, but you came out here with a specific purpose.All the makings of an operation to me.”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and gave the admiral an overview of what he and Chip had done since arriving in Maryland.** ****

**  
**

**Johnson rubbed his chin in thought for a couple of minutes.“Harriman didn’t see fit to contact me because he felt communications within the office would most likely be compromised.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.Otherwise, he would have briefed you.”Seeing Johnson’s contemplative look, he added.“He told me he trusted you.I felt the same way.”**

**  
**

**“You two may have trusted me, but not my staff.I’m going to have to call in all our agents who are in dangerous assignments.Hartsfield compromised our whole operation.”**

**  
**

**“I would suppose so, sir.”Lee pondered his promise to Hartsfield and his feelings that he hadn’t done enough to prevent the traitor’s escape.How could he make good his pledge?Not only was he not a part of ONI anymore, but his future with the Navy was still in doubt despite reassurances from Admiral Nelson. “Admiral Johnson?”**

**“Yes, Lee?”** ****

**  
**

**“If I get a re-evaluation on my fitness report and I pass, I would like you to consider reassignment on ONI’s call up list.”** ****

**  
**

**“Like before?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.”** ****

**  
**

**“You do realize that future assignments won’t necessarily get you within reach of Hartsfield,” Johnson pointed out.** ****

**  
**

**“But I would have a better chance than if I wasn’t part of the intelligence community.”** ****

**  
**

**“And you can’t let revenge become your mantra.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane nodded.“Justice, Admiral, not revenge.”**

**  
**

**Johnson smiled knowingly.“Lee, that always was your watch phrase.That and honor.”He gazed into the eyes of the man who had been one of his best part-time operatives.“All right, Captain, consider yourself back on board, but you have to know that anyone who can take on stairs like you did back in the ONI building would certainly be considered fit enough to captain a boat.”**

**  
**

**“I hope so, sir,” Lee said, relieved at how the conversation had gone.**

**  
**

**Several other people came in the waiting room, led by the nurse who had brought him.They sat down nervously, trying to be as unobtrusive in their perusal of the two military men as possible.Lee assumed that they were related to the woman Hartsfield had gunned down.His appearance would startle the most unflappable and he wished he had something to change into.**

**  
**

**As though having read his mind, the nurse approached him, a bundle in her arms.“Captain, I brought you something to change into, since your clothes are in such bad shape.They’re only scrubs but should be comfortable anyway.”**

**  
**

**“Thank you, Nurse….”**

**“Lynnea Morris, and you’re welcome.”She turned to the admiral.“I can get you a shirt if you’d like, Admiral.”**

**  
**

**“No, thank you, Ms Morris, I’ll be leaving as soon as I find out how my people are.”**

**  
**

**She nodded and carried the clothing to the men’s restroom where she left them on the edge of the sink.“Do you need help changing?” she asked.**

**  
**

**Lee shook his head.“But thanks anyway.”**

**  
**

**She smiled and left.When he returned to the waiting room, a doctor was talking to the others.“Ensign Romero is still in surgery, but so far everything is going as well as it can.Her head surgeon will come out and talk to you when the operation is over.”He turned to Lee and the admiral.He acknowledged Admiral Johnson and then turned to Lee.“You are Captain Crane?”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded.“Chip?I mean, Commander Morton?”**

**  
**

**“I was his surgeon, Captain.Commander Morton is in recovery and should be waking up soon.His operation went very well.The bullet did a minimum of damage and we are very optimistic about a full and speedy recovery.”**

**  
**

**“When do I get to see him?” Lee asked anxiously.**

**  
**

**“When he is conscious enough to recognize you, Captain.”The doctor paused.“I was told that none of his family is here.”**

**  
**

**“No, Doctor.Chip and I flew in together from the Pacific.His family is mainly in the Midwest.”**

**  
**

**The doctor nodded.“A nurse will let you know when he can have someone with him.”**

**  
**

**Lee thanked him and sat down with a relieved sigh.** ****

**  
**

**“You want me to contact the admiral?” Johnson asked.** ****

**  
**

**“No, sir.I would like to call him myself, if you don’t mind.”**

**  
**

**“Of course, Lee.”**

**  
**

**===============================**

**  
**

**Nelson made his second “walk through the boat” and then tried to relax in the observation nose with a cigarette.Doc, sitting next to him, frowned in disapproval but said nothing.**

**  
**

**“I’m worried, Doc.”** ****

**  
**

**“I can tell,” Jamieson said dryly, taking a sip of his coffee.He looked at his watch.Eight o’clock.That would make it midnight on the east coast.**

**  
**

**“You, too.”The admiral had a knowing smile.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Admiral, me, too.”** ****

**  
**

**“Admiral.”It was Sparks on the intercom.“Incoming call from Maryland.Through the Institute and non-scrambled, sir.”**

**  
**

**“Pipe it down here in the nose, Sparks.”** ****

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”**

**“Admiral?”It was Lee.**

**  
**

**“Are you all right, Lee?”** ****

**  
**

**“A bit the worse for wear, but all right.Package has been lost, though.”He sounded disheartened.**

**  
**

**So Hartsfield had gotten away.Nelson wasn’t sure, for his captain’s sake if that was good or bad.“What do you mean, worse for wear?”**

**  
**

**“Chip just got out of surgery.He was shot in the upper chest.I just got winged.My leg.They said Chip is doing quite well.”**

**  
**

**Nelson and Doc both let out sighs of relief.“Good,” Harriman said.**

**  
**

**“They haven’t let me see him yet.Admiral Johnson is here, too.He’s waiting to hear what the doctors have to say about one of his staffers who had been shot.”**

**  
**

**Nelson figured that he and Johnson would need to do some serious talking, but now was probably not the time.**

**  
**

**“Just do what they say, Captain,” Doc said solemnly.** ****

**  
**

**Crane’s voice sounded a bit more upbeat when he answered.“Of course, Doc.There’s too many of them here for me to do otherwise.”**

**  
**

**The admiral had to suppress a smile.Lee was going to be all right, he decided.“Well, please let me know more later, Lee.”**

**  
**

**Aye, aye, sir.I have to go now.I think they’re going to let me see Chip now.And I still have to call his family.”**

**  
**

**“Tell him we’re all rooting for him,” Nelson replied.**

**  
**

**“I will, Admiral,” Lee said and then signed off.**

**  
**

**=====================**

**  
**

**When Lee walked into the recovery room, Chip regarded him sleepily.He said nothing for awhile and then, “I . . . I was beginning to wonder about the medical care around . . . around here.”**

**  
**

**Lee was puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on him.He was in scrubs.On crutches.“Ha, ha, Mr. Morton.”He stood by the bed.“I, uh, got a hold of your mom before I came in.She’ll be arriving tomorrow.She and the rest of the family send their love.”**

**  
**

**Chip just sighed.“Next time you do James Bond stuff, count me out.”**

**  
**

**Lee grinned.Chip’s complaining about the spy work was getting to be a routine.“You chose your friends, pal.”**

**  
**

**Chip smiled but didn’t say anything else.After a couple of moments, Lee knew he had gone back to sleep.Finding a chair, Lee made himself comfortable near the bed.About a half an hour later, Chip roused again.“What happened down there?”**

**  
**

**The question took Lee a little by surprise. Apparently he had been dozing himself.“Hartsfield grabbed a hostage, used her to get to his car and take off.”Lee decided that he could give more details later when Chip was more aware.**

**  
**

**“But not before he got you, too….”** ****

**  
**

**Lee snorted.“I got the better deal, although it’s of small consolation.He about killed the woman he had grabbed.”**

**  
**

**Chip didn’t answer, but roused enough in another half hour to answer the doctor’s questions.They transferred him to a regular room and Lee sedately followed.Several hours later, Chip woke more fully, demanding his bed be raised so he could more easily talk.**

**  
**

**“How bad?” he asked, gazing at Lee’s leg.**

**  
**

**“In and out.Simple.If there weren’t so many nurses around, I wouldn’t even be on these things.”**

**  
**

**Chip began laughing, but thought better of it.“So he got away.”**

**  
**

**“Yeah.”** ****

**  
**

**“But you nailed him.”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, don’t think he’ll be doing any watch repair in the future.”Chip smiled.“You had me worried, Chip.Took forever to find out that you were even still alive.Hartsfield said he’d killed you.Admiral Johnson said you took the bullet meant for him back there.”**

**  
**

**“I don’t know about that, but Hartsfield was in the lobby when the admiral and I went down the elevator.We figured he’d be heading there when the guard called and said he’d shot it out with you in the garage.”**

**  
**

**“Well, it’s over now.You just concentrate on getting better.”**

**  
**

**“He doesn’t stand a chance, Lee.You couldn’t have done him more damage if you had bound and gagged him.Killing him would have been merciful,” Chip said.He yawned and went back to sleep.Lee pondered that last bit of Morton philosophy while his friend slept.**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Two weeks later, Lee Crane sat comfortably in the Admiral’s cabin nursing a mug of fresh coffee.He and Chip had returned on the Flying Sub only a few hours before.Climbing aboard the Gray Lady had thrilled him more than he could have imagined.It had been a very busy two weeks while Chip had recovered, with a great deal of it in debriefing with ONI.There had been a new physical, with Doc’s input, of course.Except for consideration of his rapidly healing leg, Lee had passed with flying colors.He had to be very grateful for the time he had spent on Hikeru.It had toughened him up considerably.**

**  
**

**Sipping his coffee, Lee thought about La’ani; thought about his feelings toward her and also thought about and then dismissed Teva’s words.What he pondered the most was how easy it had been for the enemy to kill a member of his family.With all that swirling around in his mind, he wasn’t sure what to do.He also had to consider Meeka who had seen only a negligible part of him these past seven months.His first duty; his first need, was to protect her.There was also the boat, now that he had received his command back.How could he even pretend to give La’ani anything?Maybe if she lived stateside.But that, too, was wishful thinking.La’ani had her own obligations, her own ‘crew’ she was duty bound to serve.**

**  
**

**Lee sighed.He felt himself torn, but still he knew where his path led.Until he had found Hartsfield, until he and Meeka had become comfortable with their relationship….He couldn’t try to do any more than what he was doing now.Everything else, God willing, would follow.**

**  
**

**Harriman gazed at his newly returned captain, who was so deep in thought he was letting his coffee get cold.He had noticed immediately that Lee wasn’t wearing his ever-present ring.Somehow, he thought he knew what Lee was thinking.“Well, lad, how does it feel to be back home?”**

**  
**

**Home, Lee thought.Yes, he was indeed home.“Great, Admiral.”**

**  
**

**“Oh, by the way, this came for you a few days ago.”He tossed the small parcel to Lee, who deftly caught it.He brightened considerably when he saw the return on it.“From La’ani?” he asked hesitantly.**

**  
**

**“Yeah!” Lee exclaimed without thought and tore open the package.Inside he found his wallet, keys and a note._‘I thought you might need these.You noticed that I did not make you come back for them, although I wanted to.I have been very worried about you since you left Hikeru.Please, do not forget to write.You know that you are welcome anytime, as is _Seaview_.I love you, La’ani.’_**

**  
**

**“Good, I see that you’re now legal to drive the boat,” Nelson said sardonically as he watched the play of emotions on Crane’s face.It gave credence to his suspicions. **

**  
**

**“Captain,” a voice came over the intercom.It was the radio shack.**

**  
**

**Lee leaned over and pushed a button.“Yes, Calloway?”**

**  
**

**“I have an incoming call for you, sir.Uncoded, private.”**

**  
**

**“Go ahead and pipe it down here to the admiral’s cabin,” he said.**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir,” Calloway replied.“Go ahead, ma’am.”**

**  
**

**“Lee?”** ****

**  
**

**Lee’s eyes widened as La’ani’s melodious voice came through the communicator and then he grinned, all previous conclusions forgotten.“La’ani, you got a radio system!”**

**Fini..... for now.**


End file.
